Sekirei Z Remak
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta historia sera otra remasterizacion de su ante pasada sekirei z, esta contara con un gohan excesivamente poderoso que es al que muchos le gusta, este gohan tendra super sayajin 1,2,3 y 4 y super sayajin dios rojo y azul. También estará presente goten con super sayajin 1,2 y 3. Esta sera una aventura entre hermanos, a los cuales les esperan muchas aventuras lean y diviértanse.
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el primer capitulo de este remak que espero y lo apoyen amigos mios.

Antes quisiera decirles dos cosas la primera esta historia como las demas que tengo no es apta para fanboys, si no para los que son verdaderos fans de ambas franquicias.

La segunda y es que apoyen la nueva historia de mi amigos superponysaiyanx9000 la cual es un crossover entre dragon ball gt y fairy tail chenqueensecela papus por que esta como a muchos les gusta ahora si el capitulo perros.

Harem de gohan: Vados, Miya, Musubi, Karasuba, Uzume, tsukiumi, benitsubasa, yomi y alguna otra sekirei que recuerde bien xd.

Única sekirei de goten: Kusano.

Capitulo1: Aventura Familiar y Primeras Sekirei.

Tres años después de la derrota de black y zamasu, la paz regreso al universo 7 tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, siendo los salvadores trunks y gohan.

Ahora nos podemos encontrar en los hermosos valles de las montañas paos, lugar donde vivía la familia mas poderosa del universo siete, la familia son compuesta por milk la matriarca de la familia y que a pesar de los intentos para que sus hijos no se dedicaran a pelear, estaba sumamente orgullosa de ellos, ya que podía anteponer todas las cosas, se concentran en los estudios cuando es y en las peleas cuando es también, el segundo integrante era el segundo sayajin mas poderoso del universo siete y ese era nadie mas que goku patriarca de la familia son y orgulloso padre, de dos se sus sucesores para el futuro.

En la familia también estaba compuesta por su hijo mayor son gohan siendo uno de los seres mas poderosos del universo siete solo siendo superado por wiss, daishinka-sama y el rey de todo zeno-sama.

También contaban con un segundo hijo que iba por el mismo camino que hermano y ese era goten el cual contaba con trece años y ya dominaba la transformación del super sayajin 3 sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

 **Campo de Entrenamiento.**

En un sector apartado de las montañas paos se encontraban gohan y goku entrenando como ya era costumbre a goten, el cual daba todo de si para alcanzar los poderes de su padre y hermano, pero por ahora solo puede rivalizar con el super sayajin 3 de su padre, ya que su hermano mayor lo dominaba en sobre manera estando en la misma fase.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el valle dando a entender de que el entrenamiento era excesivamente duro, de una enorme cortina de humo salio goten con sus ropas rasgadas y con alguna que otra herida en su cuerpo y sobrevolando el cielo se encontraban goku y gohan entrenándolo.

Goten se encontraba jadeando debido al duro régimen de entrenamiento que tenían "!vamos goten sabemos que puedes hacerlo mejor!". Decía gohan de brazos cruzados "pero es que son demasiado fuertes para mi, no puedo seguirles el ritmo." Respondía goten con vergüenza "goten en un combate el enemigo no siempre será igual de fuerte que tu, siempre será mas poderoso pero dependerá de ti si lo superas o no." Explico goku un tema muy cierto ya que a lo largo de sus vidas se han enfrentado a enemigos realmente poderosos capaces de ponerlos en jaque muchas veces "es verdad entonces sigamos entrenando." Declaro goten encendiéndose en aura dorada y lanzándose a atacar a goku y gohan.

Asi pasaban todas las tardes el trio de sayajin entrenando hasta desfallecer, pero eso es lo que tienen que hacer para superar toda barrera que les pone la vida en su camino.

Disfrutando de la puesta de sol estaban los tres hasta que a gohan se le ocurrió una idea perfecta para ayudar a goten en su entrenamiento y era tener una aventura en otro planeta, tal como ocurrió en su infancia cuando viajo a namek y al nuevo planeta namek, aventuras que lo marcaron de por vida al demi sayajin.

 **Casa de la Familia Son.**

Gohan se encontraba en su habitación pensando en como llevar a cabo dicha aventura ya que no sabia a donde podía ir, asi que hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió y fue a hacerle una visita a wiss, para ver si el angel podía ayudarle con ello.

 **Planeta del Dios Destructor.**

En un planeta muy apartado en el universo se encontraba Wiss regando las plantas de un jardín enorme, cuando sintió la presencia de su discípulo "¿oh gohan-san a que se debe esta visita?". Pregunto wiss con su tono usual "wiss-san necesito pedirle un favor, importante usted no podría ponerse en contacto con vados-san y preguntarle si en su universo hay algún planeta que necesite ayuda, es mas que todo para ayudar en el entrenamiento de goten." Pidió gohan mediante hacia una reverencia "bueno esto que pides es algo muy complicado de hacer, ya que es muy difícil mover a dos individuos de un universo a otro, ya que los únicos que pueden hacer eso sin problemas es el gran zarama y algunos angeles, pero veré que puedo hacer." Respondio wiss con tranquilidad.

N/A: aquí estoy haciéndole un breve homenaje a mi amigo superponysaiyanx9000, ya que el hizo algo similar pero a su estilo y yo lo hare al mio asi que no quiero haters de mierda diciendo que es plagio de otro hacia autor, porque es falso yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a otro autor.

Luego de esperar veinte minutos wiss pudo hacer contacto con vados platicándole el asunto de goten, la bella angel al principio se opuso ya que hacer algo asi es, algo ilegal y que solo se hace en ocasiones importantes como lo fue el torneo entre el universo seis y siete.

Pero luego luego de que wiss y gohan insistieran un poco vados accedió a ayudarlos, poniendo a la tierra del universo seis, siendo un planeta con un estilo de vida diferente, ya que habían energías que superaban el promedio de un humano normal.

Diez minutos después la conexión entre vados y wiss se corto "bien preparare todo y regresare aquí en dos días junto con goten, para partir." Dijo goten despidiéndose de su actual maestro de artes marciales.

 **Tierra, Residencia Son.**

Gohan apareció en la habitación de goten "hermano prepara todo porque nos vamos hacer un viaje." Dijo gohan con una sonrisa entusiasmando a goten "si genial, pero mis padres ya saben de ese viaje." Pregunto goten con un poco de nervios "con mi padre no habrá ningún problema, pero mi madre será otra cosa." Respondio gohan asustado de como podría tomar las cosas su madre.

 **Al Dia Siguiente.**

 **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOO!**

Se escuchó el enorme grito de milk hacia suspender toda la morada en el aire por unos momentos "pero madre no pasara nada malo." Decía gohan sudando de miedo "CLARO QUE NO IRAN BUENO TU PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS GOHAN, PERO GOTEN NO TIENE QUE IR A LA ESCUELA." Gritaba eufórica milk "pero madre te has parado a preguntarle a el si quiere hacer esto, porque haces lo mismo que hiciste conmigo, me hacias estudiar hasta saber que horas, sin saber que es lo que quería yo, o si el estudio era lo que yo quería en mi vida." Decía gohan serio haciendo pensar un poco a milk ya que era cierto ella nunca le dio a elegir siempre, se oponía a cualquier cosa que el quería, ella no lo dejaba entrenar con piccolo y su padre porque según ella eran una mala influencia, mucho mas piccolo ya que ella solo tenia en mente el monstruo que es y no lo que piccolo es en verdad.

Goku miraba todo con una sonrisa porque todo lo que dijo gohan era cierto, ya que para entrenarlo tenían que sacarlo a escondidas en la noche para que pudiera entrenar, ya que de otra manera milk se hubiera negado rotundamente, diciendo que el mundo ya no ocupa mas guerrero y muchas otras quejas mas.

Milk solto un suspiro de resignación "esta bien, pueden ir a ese viaje." Dijo milk aceptando al final por la removida de conciencia que le dio gohan.

Después de la disputa de proporciones bíblicas que tuvieron gohan y su madre, el y goten prepararon todo para el viaje, sus ropas casuales, trajes de entrenamiento y las semillas del ermitaño que le pidieron a shenlong hace algún tiempo atrás y con todo eso listo, gohan se llevo a goten al planeta de bills donde los estaban esperando wiss y vados para mandarlos al universo seis.

Al llegar vados los recibió, con una sonrisa a goten y con un guiño de ojo para gohan confundiendo un poco a este ultimo.

N/A: ese gohan hasta las angeles quieren su protección divina xddd.

Sin perder tiempo vados se los llevo a su universo, para dejarlos en la tierra de ese mismo universo.

 **Tierra Universo Seis, Tokio Japón Año 2020.**

Vados dejo a los dos demi sayajin en uno de los edificios mas altos "bueno hasta aquí llego yo, si necesitan algo solo contáctenme." Decía vados dándoles una esfera comunicadora para después irse.

Gohan y goten observaba su entorno tomándolo un tanto extraño ya que la arquitectura de los edificios era diferente a la arquitectura de los edificios de la tierra del universo siete.

Lo primero que hicieron gohan y goten era analizar las firmas de energías de la ciudad y efectivamente había algunas firmas de energía que superaban el nivel de poder de un humano común, "bueno goten comencemos a movernos mejor." Recomendó gohan saltando del enorme edificio "oye ni-san espérame." Refuto goten imitando a su hermano saltando del edificio.

Ambos aterrizaron dentro de un callejón para no llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban, por el lugar.

No muy lejos de allí soltando entre los edificios se podían ver tres sombras, una escapaba y las otras dos le daban caza a la otra.

Gohan y goten caminaban entre la multitud sin llamar la atención de nadie, salvo que lo único si llamo la atención fue un grito que se acercaba rápidamente "¡cuidado!". Grito una voz cien por ciento femenina, gohan cuando volteo a ver en dirección a la voz una chica le cayo encima quedando en un mal pero rikolino 69, goten veía todo conteniéndose la risa a como podía.

Gohan cuando levanto el rostro vio unas bragas blancas, para apartarse rápidamente "oh lo siento pero gracias por recibir en la caída." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y voz dulce, la chica era de cabello castaño, con un mechón largo saliendo del centro, ojos cafes, de piel suave y clara, vestia un traje de sacerdotisa pero, acoplado mas para pelear, la parte superior era blanca de manga larga, portaba una falda rosa que le llegaba solo a cubrir el trasero bien formado de la chica, junto con un top de guantes de combate rojo y unas botas largas de color café, finalizando con unas medias largas de color blanco.

Gohan salio de su actual impresión "no hay problema." Señorita dijo gohan sintiendo la energía de la chica la cual era considerable "jum su nivel de energía puede que este a la par con la de mi padre, cuando pelio con raditz." Se decía gohan a si mismo, mientras algo pasaba por la mente de goten "esta señorita es muy fuerte se le nota." Se decía goten al sentir la energía de la chica que tenían presente.

Pretendía seguir hablando cuando gohan cargo a la chica para evadir una descarga eléctrica morada "vamos deja de huir." Dijo otra voz también femenina "si pelea no nosotras." Dijo la otra voz siendo también femenina "ya les dije que no puedo pelear todavía." Dijo la castaña en un leve berrinche.

Las sekirei recién llegadas le lanzaron ataques de rayos, pero la sekirei castaña fue mas rápido y tomo por las muñecas a gohan y goten para arrastrarlos por toda la ciudad, acto que gohan y goten se dejaron hacer.

Luego de que la chica los arrastrara por todas las calles de Tokio, se detuvieron en la orilla de un rio "que bueno pudimos escapar." Decía la chica cuando volteo a ver estos tenían la cara azul y los ojos en espiral "kyaa lo siento." Decía la chica repetidamente haciendo que los pechos bambolearon levemente "no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas." Decía gohan quitándose el polvo de encima "para mi fue bastante divertido." Agrego goten con su típica actitud "gracias de nuevo por amortiguar la caída de hace rato, calcule mal un salto y termine cayéndole encima." Dijo la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia "no importa no es para tanto." Dijo gohan con modestia "si mi hermano esta acostumbrado a salvar a chicas en apuros." Decía goten en broma para recibir un coscorrón de parte de gohan dejándolo estampado en el suelo "va… valió la pena." Decía goten mientras convulsionaba por el coscorrón de su hermano.

La chica se había acordado de algo muy importante "lo siento no me presente soy Musubi." Decía Musubi dando su nombre al fin "un gusto yo soy gohan." Dijo gohan presentándose con una reverencia para después sonreírle a musubi haciendo que se sonrojo y que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora "será el mi ashikabi." Se decía asi misma musubi "yo soy goten." Se presento también goten mientras seguía tirado en el suelo por el coscorrón que le dio gohan hace cinco minutos.

El momento alegre les duro poco porque las mismas sekireis que perseguían a musubi volvieron a aparecer pero esta vez, gohan se les puso enfrente "bueno ya basta de esto, porque atacan a musubi-chan." Pregunto al final gohan serio sonrojando un poco a las sekireis nuevas.

N/A: aquí no va a existir Seo, porque el hijo de puta nunca me cayo bien, si les gusta bueno, si no me la suda xddd.

Las sekirei recién llegadas se recompusieron rápidamente "eso que importa no eres su ashikabi, oh si." Dijo una de las sekirei "no importa no dejare que le hagan daño." Declaro gohan serio, haciendo que el corazón de musubi se revolviera mientras comenzaba a sentir extraña "es el no hay duda es mi ashikabi." Se decía a si misma musubi acercándose a gohan tomándolo del brazo "gohan-san." Llamo musubi a gohan este se volteo a verla, solo para musubi lo besara.

Las dos sekirei se tardaron mucho y musubi obtuvo sus alas, de lo que parecía ser un tatuaje en la parte trasera del cuello brillo, en una intensa luz de color rosa, para que aparecieran unas alas de luz rosas, que tomaron un brillo dorado, luego rojo, luego azul y de nuevo rosado para terminar desapareciendo "sekirei numero 88 musubi, estaremos juntos por siempre mi ashikabi." Decía musubi a un sonrojado y impresionado gohan, pero igualmente se sentía irremediablemente bien.

Las dos sekirei que llegaron no pudieron hacer nada para impedir que musubi obtuviera sus alas "ahora si ya puedo pelear." Dijo musubi emocionada por comenzar a pelear "eto… espera musubi déjame pelear a mi primero." Dijo gohan poniendo junto a musubi "esta bien gohan-san." Respondio musubi sin darle mucha importancia a las sekirei que tenia al frente.

N/A: saben como es musubi todo, pero todo le chupa un ovario.

Las dos sekirei se rieron un poco ya que creían que gohan era un humano común y corriente "no lo tomes a mal, un humano no durara nada contra una sekirei." Dijo Hibiki con un toque de arrogancia "yo que ustedes no me confiaría mucho." Dijo gohan envolviéndose en un aura blanca sorprendiendo a hibiki y hikari, ya que no había visto a un humano expulsar tal poder, y esas ondas de poder se expandieron por todo Tokio.

 **Izumo Inn.**

En una posada un casera de cabello lila muy largo comenzó a sentir su cuerpo caliente "que estoy reaccionando de nuevo a otro ashikabi." Decía para si misma.

Igualmente en una de las habitaciones escondidas de la posada se encontraba una chica peli naranja "por fin apareció mi ashikabi-kun." Se decía a si misma la peli naranja con leve toque pervertido.

Otra habitación otra sekirei castaña la cual perdió a su ashikabi debido a una enfermedad estaba reaccionando de nuevo a otro ashikabi pero, se mantenía reacia de aceptarlo, por no faltarle el respeto a su difunta ashikabi porque fue una chica su anterior ashikabi.

 **Edificios de Tokio.**

En uno de los muchos edificios de la ciudad una sekirei que portaba una gran guadaña también sintió las pulsaciones de poder de gohan "apareció mi querido ashikabi-kun." Se decía asi misma mientras acariciaba la hoja de su enorme guadaña.

En otro edificio mucho mas apartado se encontraba una sekirei rubia de ojos azules "no sere el juguete de ningún simio." Decía la sekirei con gran índice de superioridad en su voz.

 **Escuadrón Disciplinario.**

En los cuarteles del escuadrón disciplinario se encontraban otras dos sekirei sintiendo las enormes ondas de poder de gohan, una era pele plateada y la otra peli rosa "apareció un ashikabi digno de mi." Decía la peli plateada con una sonrisa muy sínica "para mi igual." Dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa pero a diferencia de la otra era, de felicidad y no de malicia.

 **Regresando con Gohan.**

Hibiki y hikari no se movían de donde estaban ya que sentían el cuerpo tan caliente que al momento que respiraban se podía observar vapor "el es nuestro." Decía hibiki entre jadeos "ashikabi." Termino hikari lo que empezó su hermana.

Gohan veía raro que las dos sekirei no se movieran para atacarlo, si no que las estaba viendo temblar.

Antes de que se diera cuantas las dos sekirei lo besaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que al igualmente como ocurrió con musubi, a ellas le salieron un par de alas de color morada que expulsaban electricidad morada, las alas igualmente brillaron en dorado, rojo, azul y luego en su color original, para después desaparecer "sekireis numero 11 y 12 hikari y hibiki, estaremos juntos para siempre querido ashikabi-kun." Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Goten simplemente sonreía por la suerte de su hermano "no llevamos ni un dia aquí y mi hermano ya consiguió novias." Decía goten en un tono lleno de humor mientras observaba como, musubi, hibiki y hikari se peleaban por gohan.

 _ **Bueno amigos aquí esta el primer capitulo de este remak espero les guste y se que les gustara mucho.**_

 _ **Los enemigos de aquí serán frost, y kaulifa y posiblemente la otra sayajin que apareció en dragon ball super.**_

 _ **En este remak cambie un poco las cosas, en el primero gohan se hace ashikabi solo de musubi y miya en el primer capitulo y aquí cambie eso, ya que ahora es ashikabi de musubi, hibiki y hikari las cuales me parecieron muy hermosas con un carácter que puede dar el toque comico al harem de gohan.**_

 _ **Goten no tendrá harem, ya que todas excluyendo a Kusano son mayores que goten, Kusano creo que no tendrá mas de nueve a diez años.**_

 _ **Harem de Gohan: Vados, Musubi, Miya, Uzume, Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Yomi, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Hikari, Hibiki y se vale sugerencias.**_

 _ **Única Sekirei de Goten: Kusano.**_

 _ **Bien yo fui su amigo Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima guachines.**_

Capitulo2: La Demonio del Norte.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Que honda papus he regresado con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que despego mas rápido de lo que crei.

Otra cosa algunos me preguntaron que si gohan tiene o no tiene el estado mistico, haber papus cuando se habla de gohan el estado mistico esta implícito pero se los pondré asi, al toque no mas perros.

Gohan: super sayajin 1, 2, 3 y 4 modo mistico, super sayajin dios rojo y super sayajin dios azul.

Goten: super sayajin 1, 2 y 3.

Ahora si con eso el cap puede comenzar pero les dare spam xd, chequeense la nueva historia de mi amigo superponysayanx9000, ya esta como les gusta papa, ahora si el capitulo.

Capitulo2: La Demonio del Norte.

 **Varios Años Atrás**

Dentro de todo el mundo de sekirei se conoce a una por igual una sekirei muy poderosa capas de hundir barcos y porta aviones sin ningún tipo de dificultad solo blandiendo su temible espada.

En los inicios del proyecto sekirei existió el primer escuadrón disciplinario, formado por, Karasuba, matsu, kazehana y la más poderosa de todas Miya la sekirei número 1.

En esos tiempo se encargaban de proteger a las sekirei más jóvenes, las que no eran capaces de defenderse por sí mismas y así era hasta que el maniático genio y empresario minaka las encontró y fue en ese momento que inicio el proyecto sekirei.

Eso era en esos tiempos ahora Miya es una sekirei retirada que no forma parte en nada en el juego psicópata de minaka, su retiro se debido después de que su esposo murió y desde entonces ella no reaccionaba a ningún otro ashikabi hasta ahora.

 **Tiempo Actual.**

Después de que gohan, le diera sus alas a musubi, hikari y hibiki han pasado unas pocas horas, tiempo que gohan y goten tomaron para conocer mejor la ciudad y no perderse entre tanta calle y mar de gente que la transita.

En todo el recorrido gohan y goten no tenían idea a donde ir ya que por ser nuevos en la ciudad conocen poco y nada si hay apartamentos cerca "una pregunta hay algún lugar donde podamos hospedarnos." Preguntaba gohan un tanto preocupado "conocemos un lugar." Decía hibiki un tanto nerviosa "pero digamos que la dueña es muy singular." Agrego hikari un poco mas nerviosa que su hermana "bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en otra solución asi que será mejor dirigirse al lugar que conocen chicas." Recomendó goten con algo de seriedad.

En todo el momento musubi estaba super distraída persiguiendo una mariposa que pasaba por el lugar, dando a entender que no puso ni un poco de atención al problemita que tenían encima.

N/A: no digan lo contrario, musubi es todo menos lista se distrae absolutamente con todo, me sorprende en realidad que haya derrotada a dos sekireis fuertes en el anime xdd.

Hikari y hibiki se encargaban de dirigir al grupo a izumo in, siendo el mejor lugar para alojarse ya que la casera tiene, lo único peligroso era la misma casera ya que tenia una segunda personalidad que enserio es acojonante ya que no le gusta que nadie, absolutamente nadie rompiera las reglas en su posada ya que de ser así, despertarían la ira de la hania del norte.

Veinte minutos de caminata después el grupo llego a uno de los barrios mas tranquilos de la ciudad, y no solo el barrio era tranquilo, sino que también las viviendas del lugar, conservaban ese estilo antiguo que las caracterizaban.

Así llegaron a una enorme morada adornada con una bellos arboles de flores de cerezo, dándole ese hermoso aire oriental del antiguo tokio.

Gohan y goten podían sentir tres presencias arriba del promedio pero una de las tres dejaba por los suelos a las otras dos "puedo sentir un poder de pelea impresionante." Se decía gohan a si mismo mientras percibía dicha presencia en los pensamientos pasaba lo mismo que pasaba en la mente de su hermano "ese poder de pelea es sorprendente." Se decía goten a si mismo sintiendo el poder de pelea de Miya.

Gohan llamo a la puerta para que pudiesen atenderlos y del mismo modo tener un lugar en donde quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario.

Las puertas se abrieron rebelando a una mujer de cabello color lila, muy largo de piel clara, ojos rojo vino, bestia un traje samurái pero femenino, la parte superior era de color blanco de manga larga, y la inferior una falda larga de color purpura, para finalizar con unas medias largas blancas y unas sandalias.

Miya al momento que vio a gohan su cuerpo se comenzó a poner caliente rápidamente ya que no esperaba que el hombre a quien estaba reaccionando estuviese frente suyo "buenos días sean bienvenidos a la izumo in." Decía miya con voz dulce y cálida sorprendiendo a gohan y goten ya que no esperaban que la mujer fuese tan formal y educada, dando a entender que el tipo de educación que tenían en esta tierra, era muy diferente a la educación de su tierra.

Miya volvió a ver a los ojos a gohan, sintiendo que su cuerpo se movía por si solo "oiga señorita est…" gohan no termino de hablar ya que Miya lo beso con lo cual unas alas de color purpura de un tono mas intenso se hicieron presente, las cuales también cambiaron de color a dorado, rojo, azul y a su color original, pero no terminaba todavía ya que todo estaba comenzando a temblar debido a una sola cosa, la sekirei mas poderosa de la historia tenia alas nuevamente.

 **Edificio de MBI**

En el edificio principal de tokio, llego rápidamente la notica de que la hania del norte tiene alas nuevamente "jejejeje con la numero 1 obtuvo alas nuevamente, el juego se torno interesante." Decía un hombre peli blanco y caucásico acerca de la enorme amenaza que representaba miya para sus planes.

 **Izumo In.**

Miya se separo un poco de un poco de gohan para verlo a los ojos nuevamente "sekirei numero 1 miya, estemos juntos siempre mi querido ashikabi-kun." Decía miya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a todo eso hikari y hibiki expulsaban electricidad debido a los celos, mientras que a musubi se le podía ver la silueta de un oso grizzli detrás de ella, musubi estaba celosa pero no lo demostraba como debería ser "genial gohan-san tiene otra sekirei." Dijo musubi rompiendo el silencio en el lugar.

N/A: no se ustedes amigos pero para mi la mujer mas peligrosa es aquella que esta celosa y actúa como si no lo estuviera, ejemplo perfecto es musubi ella si se ponía celosa, pero siempre tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y eso la hacia mas peligrosa, solo esperen que aparezca yomi, la sekirei de la guadaña con ella la misma muerte esta por llegar xdd.

Gohan se mantenía estático donde se encontraba parado ya que le sorprendió que una mujer que no conoce le besara, pero de igual forma no se sentía incómodo sino todo lo contrario, ya que se sentía increíblemente bien y le hacia pensar si ser besado por una sekirei le da ese agradable sentimiento de comodidad, ya que cuando el salio un tiempo con videl no sentía lo mismo si no un sentimiento completamente diferente, pero de igual forma dejo de pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo que tenia al frente.

Goten estaba conteniendo una risilla, ya que le resultaba divertido la rara suerte que tiene su hermano con las chicas, ya que siempre que salían todas las féminas le tiraban piropos a gohan y este se ponía algo incomodo y esos casos se vieron incluso cuando gohan y videl salían y es debido a esos hechos por lo que ellos dos terminaron "ni-san tiene una suerte muy rara." Decía goten en sus adentros meditando lo que ocurría al frente.

Miya hizo pasar a todos para que se acomodaran en la sala de la posada "como pagaremos el hospedaje." Pregunto gohan nervioso "no se preocupe por eso, es mi ashikabi y sus sekireis pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesite." Respondio miya con una sonrisa.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la tv se encendió de improviso dejando ver a minaka en la pantalla "jejeje bienvenido a este hermoso juego de prevalencia de las sekireis y la única forma de ganar es si, solo sus sekireis sobrevivan espero y disfrute del juegos joven." Decía minaka mientras comunicaba su mensaje a gohan, el cual estaba muy confundido "no entendí nada, que quiso decir con eso del juego." Pregunto gohan serio "veras gohan ese tipo es quien descubrió a las sekireis para ser cierto y cuando eso sucedió el comenzó a planear este horrendo juego, donde tenemos que pelear por nuestra supervivencias, si en este momento fuéramos sekireis sin alas, lo mas probable es que seamos aladas a la fuerza, por alguien que quiere vernos pelear hasta quedar desnudas y luego ser "asesinadas" por la oponente." Explicaba hikari algo que hizo enfadar a gohan "ese insecto no tiene alma, usar seres vivos para un juego." Decía gohan mientras se enfadaba cada vez mas expulsando un poco de su incalculable poder.

Pero debido al desorden que estaba provocando decidió calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría "eso no sucederá no permitiré que les hagan daño, por lo cual les propongo algo que las beneficiara mucho." Decía gohan serio "que seria eso." Pregunto miya con un poco de curiosidad "voy a entrenarlas para que sean mas fuertes y no pierdan ante nadie." Respondio gohan con determinación, llamando la atención de musubi, y las hermanas del rayo.

Goten también pensaba lo mismo que su hermano mayor, usar seres vivos como juguetes eso no tiene perdón de dios y precisamente será un dios quien le ponga fin a todo este problema.

Gohan pensaba en como entrenar a sus actuales sekireis "tengo una idea quiero tener una pelea de practica con ustedes, para saber por donde comenzar a entrenarlas." Explicaba gohan con un toque de emoción "ni-san que no se te olvide que también tienes que entrenar conmigo." Dijo goten recordando a gohan de que también a el tiene que entrenarlo "no te preocupes goten si te entrenare pero será después de terminar de entrenar con las chicas." Dijo gohan restándole problema a lo de su hermano.

 **Patio de la Posada.**

En el patio trasero de la posada se podía ver a gohan y a musubi frente a frente preparándose para pelear, musubi tenia una postura estándar, mientras que gohan tenia su postura la cual era de la tortuga bloqueando todo sus puntos vulnerables.

Las demas sekireis se encontraban sentadas en el pasillo de la posada viendo lo que estaba por empezar "la postura de gohan-san no deja ningún punto vulnerable." Decía miya mientras examinaba la postura de gohan "asi es ni-san a entrenado desde que tiene cuatro años de edad, por lo cual la experiencia en batalla que tiene es incuestionable." Decía goten mientras rebelaba algo importante de gohan "increíble." Decían hikari y hibiki al unísono ante la revelación de goten.

Musubi rápidamente se lanzó contra gohan soltando golpes veloces que para un humano normal serian imperceptible pero para gohan no era asi, ya que podía verlos sin ningún problema gohan atrapo con facilidad los dos golpes que lanzo musubi "regla numero uno para la batalla, nunca te apresures a enfrentar al oponente musubi-chan." Instruía gohan a musubi "si gohan-san." Decía musubi captando el consejo de gohan para volver a tomar distancia.

Musubi comenzó a rodear a gohan buscando alguna apertura para poder atacarlo, musubi volvió a lanzarse de nuevo frontalmente contra gohan, este pensó que seria un ataque predecible, pero fue todo lo contrario musubi a ultimo momento uso toda su velocidad para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de gohan para soltar un golpe, que increíblemente y para impresión de casi todos gohan lo bloqueo aun sin ningún tipo de problema.

N/A: quiero que recuerden el golpe que goku pretendía darle a bills y que este mismo bloque sin problema.

Gohan lanzo por los aires a musubi como si fuera una muñeca de trapos, pero igualmente cayo de pie "como vio adivino mi ataque gohan-san." Pregunto musubi muy sorprendida "si veras musubi tu simplemente utilizas tus ojos al momento de atacar, eso es eficiente pero lo mas importante es poder sentir el ki del oponente asi veas o no sabrás donde esta." Explico gohan con tranquilidad "yo puedo hacer eso." Pregunto musubi emocionada "si puedes hacerlo pero por ahora quiero probar las habilidad de hikari-chan y hibiki-chan." Dijo gohan para que musubi se fuera a sentar junto a miya, goten y uzume que acaba de llegar y lo que vio la dejo impresionada, por lo cual comenzó a sentir cierto síntoma, de reacción por un ashikabi.

Todo su cuerpo se quería resistir pero su corazón le decía lo contrario le decía que el seria un bueno ashikabi, el mejor que podría tener en su vida y dejar pasar esa oportunidad seria un error enorme.

Ahora gohan se hallaba enfrentando a hikari y hibiki "ataquen al mismo tiempo si asi lo desean." Dijo gohan a las dos sekirei las cuales asintieron y comenzaron a atacar a gohan con una velocidad superior a la que uso musubi, el trabajo en equipo de hikari y hibiki era implacable y para cualquier otro seria una muerte segura "increíble quiero ver mas, muéstrenme de lo que son capaces de hacer." Pedia gohan serio, para que las dos sekireis tomaran distancia de el.

Ambas unieron sus manos comenzando a aumentar el poder que tenia, hikari y hibiki eran rodeadas por destellos eléctricos morados "increíble sus poderes están aumentando mas y mas." Se decía gohan asi mismo " **MEGA RAYO."** Gritaron hikari y hibiki al unísono disparando una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra gohan, el cual simplemente se cubrió pero algo le decía que le dolería un poco.

De la nube de humo y polvo salio gohan con sus ropas casi destruidas y alguna que otra herida en su cuerpo.

N/A: antes que venga un hater de mierda a insultar sin saber nada, gohan se esta conteniendo por lo cual puede ser herido, ya que si no se contuviera joder, ninguna sekirei podría siquiera rasguñar a gohan, por mas poderosa que la sekirei fuera, ni siquiera miya es rival para gohan, siendo esta la sekirei mas poderosa de todas, espero que con esto entienda esto.

Gohan se termino rompiendo lo que quedaba de su camisa "wow no les voy a mentir eso me dolió." Dijo quitándose un poco de cenizas del cuerpo "bien por lo que se ustedes dos peleando juntas son un equipo fatal por lo cual sigan haciéndolo asi y ahora sigue usted miya-san." Dijo gohan al final dirigiendo su mirada en miya la cual asintió.

Uzume veía a gohan de pies a cabeza y todo lo que veía le gustaba en sobre manera, terminando asi por aceptar la reacción que tiene por gohan ya que en la mente de ella, ya se estaba imaginando siendo tomada por gohan "huy si este ashikabi no me lo pierdo." Se decía a si misma uzume mientras seguía devorando a gohan con la mirada.

 **Habitación Oculta.**

En una habitación escondida en la posada matsu devoraba a gohan con la mirada, mientras se imaginaba una y otra escena pervertida "sin duda me divertiré con ese hermoso espécimen." Se decía a si misma matsu de la forma mas lasciva que puedo.

 **Patio.**

Ahora que gohan encaraba a miya este se puso mas serio ya que el poder de pelea de miya superaba con creces a musubi, hikari y hibiki juntas y eso ya era decir mucho "cuando usted quiera miya-san." Dijo gohan preparándose para cualquier cosa "bien allí voy gohan-san." Dijo miya desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad.

Gohan se sorprendió y mucho ya que el solo tenia en mente el poder de pelea de miya y no su velocidad igualmente gohan pudo evadir el golpe estoque de la espada de miya "eso no me lo esperaba." Se decía gohan asi mismo ya que miya a pesar de no estar a su nivel, pudo sorprenderlo y mucho.

Miya ataco a gohan con tajos veloces que gohan ahora esquivaba sin problemas "impresionante, increíble miya-san." Decía gohan mientras evadía los tajos de miya sin dificultades.

Pasados unos minutos mas gohan hizo algo que termino de impresionar a todas sus sekireis, gohan atrapo con la mano desnuda la espada de miya y esta por mas fuerza que asia no cortaba la piel de gohan "eso fue increíble miya-san usted es increíblemente fuerte." Decía gohan mientras elogiaba a miya sacándole un tenue sonrojo a la sekirei "basta gohan-kun me sonrojas." Decía miya con pena, ya que desde que murió su esposo nadie la elogiaba y ahora aparece gohan y la elogia por sus habilidades con la espada eso le hacia pensar de que tuvo la mejor suerte de todas al tener a gohan como su amado ashikabi.

Gohan ya habiendo visto las habilidades de pelea de sus sekireis todo le decía que podía trabajarlas bien para que se hagan mas poderosas "bien chicas viendo lo que hicieron hoy se que puedo trabajarlas a fondo para que se hagan mas poderosas de lo que pudiesen imaginar." Declaro gohan con determinación para que sus sekireis se emocionaran.

Miya fue a preparar la cena, mientras que gohan, goten y las sekireis de gohan se ubicaban, goten se quedo en la habitación 204 y gohan junto con sus sekireis se quedo en la habitación 202.

Ya ubicados gohan fue a darse un baño para relajarse con todo lo que paso hoy dia, pero si el demi sayajin creía que todo se terminaba estaba equivocado.

Ya que uzume se coló en el baño, estando gohan adentro, gohan se dio cuenta que no estaba solo asi que decidió quitarse la toalla de los ojos y lo primero que vio al poder ver fueron unos pechos enormes decorados con pezones de color rosa suave, uzume le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciar a gohan "shhh no digas nada eres mi ashikabi-kun." Dijo uzume para besar a gohan y que le salieran un par de alas de color blanco, que cambiaron a dorado, rojo y azul "sekirei numero 10 uzume estemos juntos siempre mi amado ashikabi-kun." Dijo uzume con una sonrisa adornada de una bellos sonrojo en el hermoso rostro que tenia.

 _ **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 y espero que les guste tanto como el primero ya que me esforcé mucho para poder hacer este capitulo entretenido para ustedes.**_

 _ **Pondré niveles de poder solo en las sekireis.**_

 _ **Miya: 6000 a 8000.**_

 _ **Hikari: 2500.**_

 _ **Hibiki: 2500.**_

 _ **Hikari y hibiki: 5000.**_

 _ **Uzume: 3000.**_

 _ **Musubi: 408 a 1000.**_

 _ **Son poderes de pelea muy razonables papus.**_

 _ **Harem de gohan: vados, kaulifa (después de pensarlo mucho), kazehana, miya, musubi, hikari, hibiki, uzume, Karasuba, benitsubasa y ukitsu.**_

 _ **Única sekirei de goten: Kusano.**_

 _ **Bueno yo me despido perros hasta la próxima yo fui Gohansayajin9.**_

Capitulo3: La Sekirei Verde.


	3. Chapter 3

Que pedo papus aquí su amigo Gohansayajin9 y si esto no es un capitulo sino mas bien un mensaje para ustedes ya que tengo que preguntarles algo importante.

La cosa es que hace poco me vi de nuevo date a live y me llego la inspiración para una nueva historia la cosa es que no se si ustedes ven bien una historia entre dragon ball z y date a live ya que, esos dos animes no combinan para nada y me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustaría una historia asi.

El gohan que utilizare será el mismo que he usado siempre solo que habrá un pequeño cambio en la cronología de dragon ball z, en este punto gohan tiene 24 años de edad y las personajes femeninas no pasan de tener entre 16 y 17 años y no quiero hacer de gohan un pedófilo, por lo cual este gohan tendría que tener 18 años, a que me refiero con esto.

Es fácil la batalla de los dioses ocurrió dos meses después de la derrota de majin boo, la resurrección de frizer tres meses después, el torneo entre el univers la batalla contra zamasu y black serian finalizando ese mismo año.

Pero también hay una segunda opción y puede que sea la que ustedes vean mucho mas factible y es que wiss rejuvenezca a gohan a la edad de 17 años pero sin, disminuirle poderes eso se mantendrá como esta.

Ahora tocare tres puntos mas importantes para esta historia.

Algunas personajes podrán sentir el poder de gohan transformado en super sayajin dios rojo y azul, ya que las personajes son espíritus por lo cual pueden sentir la presencia de seres divinos o eso creo yo.

La historia será definitivamente un harem donde estarán las personajes principales, como thoka, kurumi, la loli que se me escapa el nombre por ratos y algunas mas, por lo cual la historia puede ser muy divertida para ustedes.

La historia se desarrollara en el universo 6 para variar un poco ya que ese universo solo lo llevo usando una vez y por lo visto a ustedes les ha gustado mucho.

Esos son los puntos mas importantes que quería mencionarles y la siguiente será una advertencia para haters, niños rata y fanboys plaga que detesto con todo el corazón.

La historia no es apta para los ya mencionados a los que no les guste que use mas a gohan que a goku, pueden meterse sus quejas bien adentro en el orto ya que solo aceptare opiniones de aquellos lectores de mente abierta y los lectores que ya han leído mis historias, saben que no les voy a dar una historia mediocre, siempre hago todo lo posible para que les guste a todos.

Con esto claro creo que me voy despidiendo por el momento este mensaje se borrara cuando suba el siguiente capitulo de las historias en que lo publicare o puede que lo deje para si algún lector nuevo le quiera echar un ojo allí estará posteado.

Repito quiero que me digan en los comentarios lo que piensan pero eso si con respeto y argumentos creibles, esto ultimo es mas para los lectores nuevos los viejos se que me darán un comentario con sus pros y contras por eso no tengo cague.

Ahora si quiero que me digan que piensan sobre un cruce entre dragon ball z y date a live, ya que para mi el segundo anime me gusta muchísimo su animación esta de puta madre, cosa que a dbs le hace falta y con creces.

Ahora si me despido perros recuerden espero sus comentarios y el fin de semana habrá posiblemente doble capitulo, uno el sábado y otro el domingo asi respectivamente, de que historia pues será una sorpresa solo espérenlo con las misma ganas de siempre, porque se que les gustara papus bueno yo me despido por el momento yo fui Gohansayajin9 hasta el fin de semana papus.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar con el capitulo tengo que preguntarles algo de importancia para las historias que vienen en el futuro ya que tengo planeado hacer un cruce con to love tu y con rosario vampire, pero aquí es donde entran ustedes quiero que me digan si quieren que siga usando a gohan o que para mis siguientes historias use a goten, ya para darle la jubilación a gohan y dejar de sobre explotarlo, quiero su opinión en los comentarios y enserio dejen su opinión.

Harem de gohan: tsukiumi, musubi, miya, kazehana, uzume, akitsu, benitsubasa, Karasuba, yomi, hikari, hibiki.

Única sekirei de goten: Kusano.

Bien es hora de que goten tenga a su sekirei y de paso que gohan consiga a akitsu comencemos, al toque no mas perros.

Capitulo4: La Sekirei Verde.

En una montaña apartada de la ciudad de tokio se encontraban gohan y goten entrenando, como ya era su costumbre entrenar desde muy temprano para poder aprovechar el dia al máximo.

Goten lanzaba golpes y patadas a un gohan que los esquivaba y bloqueaba a la misma vez evitando que los golpes de goten le llegasen a impactar en alguna parte del cuerpo.

Gohan atrapo el ultimo golpe de goten para lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero goten con un poco de dificultad se pudo recomponer –"es inútil no puedo conectar ni un solo golpe." – decía goten deprimido –"goten vas a dejar de pelear solo porque no puedes dar un solo golpe." – decía gohan serio –"es que es inútil por mas que quiera ino puedo darte un solo golpe." – decía goten aun mas deprimido -"entonces estoy decepcionado si piensas de ese modo." – decía gohan aun mas serio –"pero es imposible." – decía goten apretando los puños –"te dire algo goten, el dia en que tu naciste le dije a mi madre. Este niño será mejor que los demas, cuando comenzaste a crecer y a enfrentar al mundo lo hiciste, pero por alguna razón cambiaste, dejaste de creer en ti mismo, dejaste que tus derrotas te dejaran en el suelo. Tu tienes que levantarte para seguir adelante, tienes que seguir intentando y que te den golpes DE ESO SE TRATA LA VIDA, QUE TE DERRUMBEN Y QUE TU TELEVANTES Y SIGAS PELEANDO. SOLO LOS COBARDES SE QUEDAN EN EL SUELO, Y TU NO ERES UN COBARDE, TU ERES MEJOR QUE ESO HERMANO." - decía gohan de forma paternal.

Goten se mantenía con el rostro mirando al suelo ya que estaba procesando todo lo que gohan le dijo –" _gohan tiene razón, desde que perdí las pelas que tuve contra majin boo, deje de creer en mi mismo, seguí entrenando para ser mas fuerte, pero seguía teniendo esos pensamientos negativos, ni-san tiene razón TENGO QUE SUPERAR ESO Y SEGUIR A DELANTE, HACERME MAS FUERTE PARA NO DEPENDER DE NADIE PARA QUE ME RECASTE EN UNA PELEA, NO VOY A RENDIRME, SERE FUERTE PARA PROTEGER A TODOS, JAMAS VOY A RENDIR, EN UNA PELEA MORIRIA ANTES DE RENDIRME_." – se decía goten asi mismo mientras su poder comenzaba a aumentar.

Gohan vea y sentía como el poder de goten comenzaba a elevarse –"eso es, ese es el goten que recuerdo." Se decía gohan a si mismo viendo a goten que ahora le daba una mirada llena de determinación y confianza.

Goten sin vacilar se lanzo contra gohan soltando golpes y patadas veloces sorprendiendo a bastante a gohan, ya que estos ataques eran mas veloces que los anteriores y lo estaban arrinconando un poco –"eso es, perfecto justo lo que quería ver." Decía gohan mientras esquivaba los ataques de goten –"no me detendré hasta darte un golpe." – decía goten con mucha determinación sin dejar de atacar a gohan.

Asi como goten decía pudo llegar a rozar la mejilla de gohan con un puñetazo sorprendiéndolo en sobre manera, pero la sorpresa de gohan no terminaba allí, ya que goten con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, puedo conectar un fuerte codazo en el rostro de gohan haciéndolo retroceder un podo –"impresionante lo lograste a pesar de la enorme diferencia de poderes que tenemos estando en el mismo estado." – decía gohan sobándose la mejilla ya que el golpe de goten le dolió bastante –"fue gracias a lo que dijiste ni-san eso era lo que, necesitaba para poder levantarme para seguir peleando y a partir de ahora yo, nunca volveré a dejarme caer en la derrota, seguiré levantándome y seguir peleando." – decía goten con una determinación increíble –"eso es lo que quería escuchar, seguiremos mañana, pero como super sayajin, tienes que lograr darme un golpe en cada transformación para que te hagas mas fuerte." – dijo gohan serio a lo cual goten se entusiasmó.

N/A: con este goten les tengo una grata sorpresa a ustedes algo que les va a gustar a todos y puede que a disgustar a uno, pero ese uno me chupa un huevo.

Gohan y goten regresaban a izumo inn, listos para almorzar, en el patio trasero gohan diviso a musubi, dando algunos golpes al aire como calentamiento, ya que gohan la entrenaba siempre después de almorzar.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una alegre uzume, que se aferró al brazo de gohan como si fuese un oso koala –"regreso mi querido tragoncito." – decía uzume con toque jocoso para sonrojar a gohan, lo cual funciono ya que uzume le puso es apodo al ver las enormes y enormes cantidades de comida que el demi sayajan mayor podía meter en su cuerpo y no engordar en lo absoluto.

Goten miraba dicha escena conteniendo un poco la risa, ya que sabia lo difícil que lo tenia su hermano, con tanta novia que tiene.

Gohan y goten se sorprendieron un poco al no encontrar en la posada a hibiki y hikari, pero luego de que miya les dijera que las dos se fueron a trabajar a un restaurante que acababa de abrir.

Miya les sirvió el almuerzo a gohan y goten que empezaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana.

En la cocina se podía ver a miya estar de comedor a horno cada diez segundos, ya que gohan y goten devoraban su almuerzo sin piedad alguna, dejando a la pobre miya muy, pero muy agotada.

Después de los diez minutos mas largos en la vida de miya, esta al fin se pudo sentar un buen rato a descansar –"mi dios, gohan-kun y goten-kun comen demasiado, como es que no engordan." – decía miya mientras divagaba un poco buscando una respuesta –"según nos dije, que ellos necesitan grandes cantidades de comida para poder, aguantar el régimen de entrenamiento que tienen, por eso comen como osos al despertar de su hibernación." – dijo uzume sirviéndose un baso con agua.

 **Habitación Secreta.**

En una habitación que cualquier otro desconocería de la posada se encontraba un chica de cabello naranja largo, unos ojos del mismo color, con unos lentes redondos, de piel clara y cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, el cual era cubierto por un vestido chino ajustado al cuerpo, dejando resaltar unos pechos copa DD.

La chica respondia al nombre de matsu, sekirei numero 2 y una pervertida total, ya que en estos momentos se encontraba babeando viendo una de las fotos que le saco a gohan en el baño, con una de las cámaras escondidas que tenia –"sin duda este hombre es hermoso." – decía matsu cuando sus lentes tenían un brillo blanco casi aterrador –"el es mi ashikabi estoy segura, jejeje sin duda me saque la lotería." – decía matsu imaginando mil y una escena no apta para menores, escena donde ella y gohan eran los protagonistas.

 **Patio Trasero.**

Gohan el cual se encontraba observando como musubi calentaba para comenzar a entrenar, sintió un enorme escalofrió cruzar su espina dorsal –"porque siento que tengo, que poner mas seguro en la puerta de mi habitación." – se decía gohan a si mismo cuando sintió dicha sensación.

Gohan respiro un poco hondo para que esa sensación se esfumara y pudiese concentrarse en el entrenamiento de musubi.

Gohan saco una capsula de su bolsillo, la cual contenía la nave con el generador de gravedad artificial –"musubi-chan ven aquí, vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento." – dijo gohan para que la sekirei castaña se acercara –"si comencemos ¿Qué vamos hacer?" – pregunto al final con mucha energía –"espera y veras." – respondio gohan con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a musubi.

Gohan oprimió el botón en la parte superior de la capsula para después arrojarla, para que estallara en una nube de humo de la cual después apareció una nave de forma redonda, con el símbolo de la corporación capsula y el nombre de dicha corporación escrito en gran en uno de los costados de la nave.

Musubi que vio todo se sorprendio mucho al ver que de una cosa tan pequeña saliera una nave tan grande –"gohan-san que haremos dentro de la nave?" –pregunto musubi –"ven sígueme." – fue lo único que respondio gohan para que musubi lo siguiera dentro de la nave.

Ya estando dentro musubi se volvió a sorprender al ver que la nave era extraordinariamente amplia por dentro, pero lo que llamo mas la atención de musubi fue la extraña maquina que, estaba en el centro –"gohan-san ¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto musubi señalando la maquina en el centro –"eso es un generador de gravedad artificial, es con lo que vamos a entrenar." – respondio gohan tranquilo –"si vamos a comenzar." – dijo musubi muy emocionada –"bueno primero quiero que te acuestes en el suelo, boca abajo." – instruyo gohan a musubi la cual obedeció lo dicho por gohan.

Gohan se acerco a la maquina, para encenderla y poner una gravedad de diez Gs, luego que de la maquina soltara unos sonidos raros, la gravedad rápidamente se torno mas pesada –"bueno musubi-chan quiero que intentes levantarte ahora." – instruyo gohan a la castaña.

Musubi comenzó a infligir fuerza para incorporarse pero no le resultaba nada fácil –"no puedo moverme mucho, siento el cuerpo demasiado pesado." – decía musubi logrando quedar arrodillada –"claro que no puedes moverte mucho, ya que la gravedad que hay aquí adentro, es diez veces mas pesada que la gravedad normal de la tierra." – dijo gohan con mucha tranquilidad.

Luego de una hora musubi por fin pudo ponerse de pie, pero la fuerza de gravedad insistía en tumbarla de nuevo.

De un cajón en la nave gohan saco un pequeño robot redondo el cual encendió para que dicho robot se quedase flotando sobre gohan –"bien como primera fase del entrenamiento, tendras que atrapar este robot, entiendes musubi-chan." – instruía gohan serio pero tranquilo a la vez –"si gohan-san ahora lo atrapo." – dijo musubi comenzando a moverse.

Musubi quería moverse mas rápido pero la gravedad se lo impedía, ya que apenas conseguía poder caminar y con mucha dificultad, y el intentar correr seria desperdiciar fuerza y resistencia.

Asi pasaban los minutos y gohan veía todo de forma analítica –"veo con tristeza que te tomara mas tiempo." – dijo gohan sentándose en uno de los sillones de la nave.

 **Tres Horas Despues.**

Luego de tres horas musubi pudo comenzar a correr, logrando adaptarse mas a la gravedad impuesta en la nave, pero aun asi no lograba llegar a estar siquiera cerca de poder tocar al robot redondo.

Pero luego de otra hora y media musubi por fin pudo atrapar al robot alegrándola mucho –"si lo hice lo atrape, lo atrape." – cantare aba feliz musubi al haber atrapado al robot –"bien echo musubi-chan te tardaste menos de lo que esperaba." – decía gohan mientras felicitaba a su sekirei –"ahora que sigue?" – pregunto musubi muy animada –"por hoy es todo, ya te exigiste demasiado, debes tomarlo con calma ya que la segunda fase del entrenamiento será aun mas difícil." – respndio gohan para que musubi después de eso se desplomara al suelo por el cansancio.

 **Sala de la Posada.**

En la sala se encontraban casi todos cenando, ya que matsu rara vez salia de su habitación, razón por la cual miya le lleva la cena a su habitación.

En ese preciso momento la Tv se encendió sola mostrando en pantalla al desquiciado de minaka –"atención a todos, aquellos que participan en este hermoso juego, les informo que en uno de los invernaderos de la ciudad, hay una sekirei que no tiene alas, asi que aquellos que estén interesados, les doy un poco de información extra, esa información es que alrededor de dicho invernadero, crecieron arboles de forma extraña, asi que con esa información yo me despido y les deseo una feliz búsqueda." – decía minaka a la vez que la Tv se apagara sola igualmente.

Gohan y goten tenían una expresión seria en el rostro, haciéndole entender a miya y uzume que querían evitar, que la pobra sekirei que se encuentre en dicho invernadero, sea alada por la fuerza –"miya-chan donde esta el invernadero que dijo, el lunático ese." – pregunto gohan serio –"no esta muy lejos de aquí, esta a unas calles arriba, solo tengan cuidado." – dijo al final miya –"no se preocupe miya-san estaremos bien." – dijo goten serio.

 **Invernadero.**

Gohan y goten llegaron rápidamente al invernadero donde, ciertamente habían crecido muchos arboles, ya que parecía un bosque enorme –"goten ve tu, yo me quedare a cuidar la entrada para que nadie, entre y le de sus alas por la fuera." – dijo gohan a lo cual goten asintió y se adentró rápidamente dentro de la gran arboleda del lugar.

Al instante que goten entro a la arboleda, llego alguien mas al lugar y era una mujer castaña, con un traje de samurái parecido al de miya, con la diferencia de que la parte inferior era de color negro, en su espalda llevaba un enorme guadaña, la cual brillaba con el resplandor de la luna, dando a entender de que tenia un filo monstruoso.

La mujer tenia un cabello castaño largo, de ojos cafés, de piel clara y un cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, la vestimenta que llevaba puesta dejaba ver unos pechos copa DD.

Gohan se mantenía serio viendo a la mujer recién llegada –"bienes como enemigo?" – pregunto gohan serio –"solo vine a comprobar algo y si mueres, lo que quería comprobar estaría errado." – respondio la mujer con una sonrisa –"pues no estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación." – dijo gohan poniéndose en guardia para pelear.

La mujer empuño su guadaña, para blandirla como si no pesara nada –"bien alla voy." – dijo la mujer lanzándose velozmente contra gohan, el cual comenzó a esquivar los tajos que la mujer soltaba con su guadaña.

Para gohan no era difícil esquivar los tajos ya que podía ver perfectamente los movimientos de la mujer, a pesar de moverse a una gran velocidad, velocidad con la cual cualquier otro oponente normal, ya hubiera sido partido en dos desde el primer ataque.

En un segundo gohan atrapo la guadaña de la mujer sorprendiéndola ya que habían detenido su ataque en seco –"dime en verdad que es lo que buscas." – exigió gohan a la mujer –"te lo dije solo estoy comprobando algo." – dijo la mujer para retroceder un poco.

La mujer volvió a lanzarse contra gohan, pero esta vez gohan golpeo la muñeca de la mujer, haciendo que soltara la guadaña, para que gohan la atrapase y velozmente ponerla en el cuello de la chica –"se acabo el juego." – dijo gohan serio –"por lo que parece si." – dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie.

Ambos se veian de forma seria sin pestañear ninguno de los dos –"comprobaste lo que querias?" – pregunto gohan sin apartar la mirada de la mujer –"diría que mucho mas." – respondio la mujer sin apartar la mirada de gohan.

Rápidamente la mujer se lanzo sobre gohan –"ashikani-kun." – decía la mujer cayendo sobre gohan –"ashikabi no me diga…" – gohan no pudo terminar su oración ya que la mujer lo estaba besando, haciendo que ocurriese lo mismo que paso con sus otras sekireis, aparecieron unas alas blancas, que cambiaron a dorado, rojo, azul y regresando a su color original para después desaparecer –"numero 43 yomi, mi guadaña rebanara todo lo que moleste a mi ashikabi ahora y siempre." Dijo yomi con una sonrisa en un sonrojo el rostro.

 **Con Goten.**

Goten había logrado llegar al invernadero donde encontró a una niña que no pasaba de los diez años, dando a entender de que estaba en pleno crecimiento –"ese maldito desalmado estaba, poniendo en peligro a una niña." – decía goten con incredibilidad y enojo al ver lo desalmado y retorcido que era minaka.

La niña veía goten con temor de que este le hiciera daño –"descuida no vine a hacerte daño, vine a llevarte a un lugar mas seguro." – decía goten mientras se acercaba de forma lenta a la chica –"pe… pero estoy se… segura aquí." – decía la niña con uno que otro tartamudeo por los nervios –"no aquí estas en peligro, ven conmigo, hay un lugar mas seguro que este." – decía goten estando ya frente a la niña, viéndola a los ojos y que ella hiciera lo mismo, para darse cuenta de que goten le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Goten tomo de la mano a la niña sacándole un sonrojo enorme a esta ya que nunca había tenido contacto físico con nadie hasta ahora, y tocando la mano de goten pudo sentir la calidez de esta, haciendo que instintivamente apretase mas la mano, para sentirla mejor.

 **Con Gohan.**

Goten salia de entre los arboles con una pequeña niña –"no me digas que esa era la sekirei, que ese lunático puso en peligro." – decía gohan indignado –"si es ella, ese loco puso en peligro a una niña se merece lo peor." – decía goten igual de indignado que gohan.

Con esas palabras el corazón de la pequeña comenzó a latir rápidamente ya que era la primera vez que alguien la defendia y le gustaba mucho, la niña tiro un poco de la camisa a goten, consiguiendo llamar su atención –"por favor se mi ashi… ashikabi." – decía la niña muerte de los nervios.

Sin esperar respuesta de goten, la niña tomo el rostro de goten para besarlo para asi hacer que aparecieran unas alas de color verde, que brillaron en dorado y luego regresaron a verde y desaparecieron –"sekirei numero 108 Kusano. Estemos juntos por siempre y para siempre." – decía Kusano con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

 _ **Bueno allí esta, el tercer capitulo de esta historia donde dos personajes mas aparecieron.**_

 _ **Ahora les hago la siguiente encuesta, quien será la siguiente sekirei en ser alada por gohan, será la muy sufrida akitsu o la studere tetona tsukiumi, la que gane tendrá un capitulo especial dedicado a la ganadora, asi que dejen sus votos.**_

 _ **Otra cosa enserio dejen su opinión acerca de lo que dije al principio, voy a hacer cruces con tu love ru y rosario vampire, pero para eso terminare una historia y eliminare otra que no actualizo, quiero que me digan si sigo usando a gohan o le doy la jubilación, y le doy el papel protagónico a goten en las historias ya mencionadas y si ese goten, será un goten que jamas haya existido, uno creado por mi y estoy seguro que a ustedes les encantara.**_

 _ **Ahora si me despido yo fui Gohansayajin9 MATANE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno sus votos han sido contados y la ganadora fue akitsu, así que de ante mano les digo que el inicio de este capítulo será diferente a lo usual así que dejando el relleno comencemos.

Capitulo5: La Sekirei que no Podía ser Alada.

 **Prólogo del Capítulo.**

En el mundo sekirei estas nacen para encontrar al ashikabi con el que estarían hasta el fin de los tiempos, o hasta cuando uno de los dos muere que por lo general siempre termina siendo el ashikabi, ya que estos a ser simples humanos pueden morir en cualquier momento, mientras que las sekireis no cuentan con dichas debilidades, haciéndolas más longevas de lo normal, pero pese a todo eso la sekirei no puede reaccionar a otro ashikabi, a menos que la presencia que el otro humano a quien reaccione sea mayor al de su ashikabi anterior, esa es la excepción a la regla.

Pero no todas las sekireis cuentan con la suerte de tener un ashikabi que ellas de verdad quieran, ya que o son aladas por la fuerza o son consideradas números descartados, ese es el caso de una sekirei en específico una sekirei que por tener un enorme poder, no puede ser alada y esa sekirei era la numero siete, akitsu siendo una sekirei de un solo número, haciéndola más poderosa que las sekireis de tres números o de dos, pero a esta sekirei desafortunada toda estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360 grados, ya que se toparía con el ashikabi que podría sacarla de ese enorme agujero en el que se encuentra y que talvez con mucha suerte, cambiar su carácter de hielo, será gohan capaz de darle alas a akitsu o la sekirei estará destinada a no tener un ashikabi que la quiera y no le tema por tener un poder enorme, si quieren saberlo quédense para averiguarlo.

 **Inicio del Capítulo.**

Gohan y goten regresaban a la posada junto con dos nuevas sekireis, siendo Kusano a sekirei número 108 o mejor conocida como la sekirei verde y la sekirei número 43 yomi o mejor conocida como la sekirei de la guadaña.

Yomi llevaba el brazo derecho de gohan enterrado entre sus prominentes pechos haciendo sonrojar al demi sayajin, ya que uzume era la que hacia eso con mayor frecuencia, pero el par de hermanas de rayo no se quedan atrás ya que aprovechan cada momento que podían para con gohan y sorprenderlo usando una que otras prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero no era nada que la poderosa cuchara de la fatalidad de miya pudiera controlar, eso la imagen de una máscara espectral, posándose sobre la mencionada haciéndola mucho más imponente de lo normal.

 **N/A: bueno allí tienen a la reencarnación de milk solo que cientos de veces más fuerte.**

Por otro lado goten y Kusano iban agarrados de la mano, como cualquier pareja de novios primeriza.

 **Izumo Inn.**

A unas cuantas calles para llegar a la pasada gohan sintió un escalofrió enorme cruzar su cuerpo, ya que comenzó a pensar en la reacción que tendrían hikari y hibiki cuando viesen llegar a yomi con él, ya que el par de hermanas eran las numero uno celando a gohan, lo cual tenía asustado.

Gohan, goten, Kusano y yomi llegaron a la posada y gohan no más abrir la puerta fue recibido con una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hasta los huesos se le vieron, por dicho "castigo" –"cuantas sekireis más, piensas tener descarado."- regaño hikari con un brillo rojo en sus ojos y de sus manos expulsando electricidad purpura, -"por lo menos avisa que vas a traer a otra contigo." – reprendió hibiki igualmente con un brillo rojo en los ojos y de sus manos electricidad purpura –"su entrenamiento está dando más frutos de lo que pensé." – se decía gohan a si mismo mientras convulsionaba cómicamente por las descargas eléctricas recibidas por sus dos novias más celosas.

 **Momentos más Tarde.**

Una hora después de que regresaran a la posada y que Kusano y Yomi se adaptaran a la posada y a las reglas irrompibles de Miya, todo se volvió tan tranquilo como lo era antes de que llegaran Kusano y Yomi.

Gohan decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y conocerla mucho más sin saber que su paseó lo llevaría a ver una de las escenas más, lamentables que pudiese presenciar en sus 24 años de vida.

 **N/A: esa es la edad que tiene gohan en esta historia por si se lo preguntaban al final pondré las edades de los gohan que tengo en cada historia que tengo.**

Gohan caminaba de lo más alegre del mundo hasta llegar al parque central de la ciudad donde en una de las bancas encontró a una mujer de cabello marrón claro, ojos afilados de un color azul, un cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena cubierta por una camisa en forma de kimono, su piel era un tono más opaco que de sus sekireis en la posada.

Gohan veía que la mujer tenía su marca sekirei en la frente en lugar de estar en su parte posterior de su cuello, también podía ver que sus expresiones faciales no representaban felicidad, sino todo lo contrario, ya que gohan podía percibir la frialdad en el alma y espíritu de la mujer.

Gohan pretendió acercarse a la sekirei pero decidió esconderse al ver que un grupo de matones acercárseles, la sekirei no se inmuto por la presencia de individuos que podía despedazar sin esfuerzo con sus poderes de hielo –"eres nada más que alguien que nadie quiere." – Dijo uno de los matones con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro –"nunca encontraras a ningún ashikabi en tu vida." – dijo el segundo matón igualmente con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro a todo ese la sekirei por fuera no se inmutaba por lo que decían los matones, pero por dentro la golpeaban con la fuerza de un meteorito estrellándose en la tierra –"otra cosa por la que nunca encontraras a un ashikabi, es porque eres alguien que desecharon por ser defectuosa, por eso tu marca sekirei está en tu frente y no en el cuello, eres alguien que desecharon." – dijo el tercer matón igualmente con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

La sekirei igualmente no respondió absolutamente nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio, los matones al ver que sus insultos no alteraban a la sekirei pretendieron agredirla físicamente, el primero matón que agredió verbalmente a la sekirei pretendía darle una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, pero fue allí que para la sekirei apareció su caballero de brillante armadura.

Antes de que el golpe del matón tocara el frio y delicado rostro de la sekirei, fue detenido por un fuerte agarre que le hizo gemir de dolor –"ni se te ocurra poner un dedo encima." – dijo gohan asombrando a los tres matones ya que nunca se dieron cuenta de cuando apareció, antes de que el matón que tenía atrapado, gohan le destripo la mano haciendo llorar en agonía al jefe de los matones –"esto es lo que te mereces por tratar de agredir a una mujer." – dijo gohan fríamente al matón, los secuaces del matón salieron corriendo del lugar dejando a su jefe a su suerte –"ahora te daré diez segundos para que te largues de aquí, o si no lo próximo que destrozare algo más que una simple mano." – dijo gohan fríamente haciendo que el matón se hiciera encima y saliera corriendo del lugar.

Luego de eso gohan cambio su semblante para ver a la sekirei, que lo veía de la misma forma que veía a los matones que se echaron a correr –"tranquila no te are daño, ni te insultare." – dijo gohan amablemente sentándose al lado de la mujer.

La sekirei seguía con su expresión neutra pero por dentro estaba comenzando a sentir algo que le confirmaron con nunca se daría, eso era reaccionar a un ashikabi, la sekirei estaba reaccionando al joven que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

La sekirei podía percibir la energía que desprendía gohan y era algo que jamás había sentido y eso era una calidez agradable y dicha calidez la estaba comenzando a relajar.

Gohan al sentir el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos decidió romperlo –"esto sonara muy atrevido de mi parte, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre." – Pregunto gohan amablemente a la sekirei –"akitsu." – Respondio la ya presentada akitsu casi en un susurro que gohan llego a escuchar muy bien –"akitsu." – Repitió gohan el usual nombre de la sekirei, akitsu esperaba que gohan comenzara a burlarse de ella por su nombre –"akitsu un nombre hermoso, para una hermosa mujer." – dijo gohan con una sonrisa ablando un poco el semblante sombrío de akitsu.

Akitsu mantenía su expresión neutra en el exterior, pero en su interior pasaba algo impensable para ella, ya que akitsu tenía bien en cuenta que era un numero descartado por tener un poder tan enorme que ningún ashikabi normal podría controlar, esa es la razón por la que minaka la saco del programa sekirei, el poder de akitsu al ser alada podría hacerse incontrolable, ya que el demente de minaka sabía que akitsu al ser alada podría ser tan fuerte y peligrosa como lo es Karasuba, siendo esta otra sekirei con un gran poder pero que a la misma vez podía controlar a la perfección.

Gohan decidió que era hora de irse o llegaría demasiado tarde a la posada y eso pondría de mal humor a sus sekireis en dicha posada.

Akitsu al ver que gohan estaba por irse lo tomo del brazo confundiendo al demi sayajin, akitsu se acercó al oído de gohan para susurrarle algo –"por favor no me dejes sola." – susurro akitsu igualmente de forma neutra, pero gohan pudo sentir la tristeza en cada palabra de akitsu.

Gohan no tuvo el corazón suficiente para negar la petición de akitsu –"ven conmigo hay que comprar algo de ropa." – invito gohan a akitsu con una sonrisa genuina mientras le deba la mano a akitsu, akitsu tomo la mano de gohan sintiendo mejor así la calidez de este.

Gohan llevo a akitsu a una tienda de ropa femenina, para que akitsu pudiera ponerse algo que exhibiera tanto el cuerpo bien dotado de la sekirei, así que con la ayuda de una de las dependientas de la tienda le compro ropa nueva a akitsu.

Akitsu salió de la tienda vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco, remarcando perfectamente el bello cuerpo de akitsu, gohan quedo impresionado por lo hermosa que se veía akitsu, pero los ojos de este se centraron por unos segundos en los enormes pechos de akitsu los cuales eran copa DD, por eso la dependienta de la tienda se tardó tanto buscando la talla de sostén que usaba, akitsu también llevaba puesto unos zapatos de tacón medio de color blanco haciendo juego con el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Akitsu de cierto modo se sentía extraña al llevar puesto algo diferente a su kimono, que mantenía sobre su cuerpo con la ayuda de unas cadenas.

Gohan se acercó a akitsu para apreciarla mejor –"te ves increíblemente hermosa akitsu." – Dijo gohan sorprendido –"hermosa, ¿Qué significa eso?" – Pregunto akitsu de forma neutra –"cuando dije que te veías hermosa, es porque estaba alagando lo bien que te ves con esa ropa." – Respondio gohan con tranquilidad –"entiendo." – dijo akitsu de forma neutral de nuevo.

Gohan veía la hora cada que podía ya que tenía que regresar o se metería en grandes problemas, pero también por otro lado no podía dejar a akitsu sola ya que podía volver a agredirla y no iba a permitir eso de nuevo, así que a sabiendas de lo que podría pasar, decidió invitar a akitsu a vivir en izumo inn.

 **Izumo Inn.**

Gohan llego con akitsu a la posada y decidió hablar con todas sobre el asunto de akitsu –"akitsu no es mi sekirei, la invite a vivir aquí, porque en las calles ella es fuertemente agredida, solo por no tener su marca sekirei donde la tienen ustedes." – Dijo gohan recuperando la amargura al recordar a los matones de la tarde –"eso es normal, akitsu fue saca del programa sekirei por el mismo minaka, ya que tenía un poder mayor al de cualquier sekirei, rivalizando con Karasuba siendo otra de la sekireis más fuertes, por eso a akitsu se le conoce como numero descartado." – dijo Miya seria pero feliz de tener a un ashikabi con un gran lado humano.

Musubi como siempre estaba muy distraída por lo cual no se enteraba para nada de lo que estaban hablando en la sala de la posada.

Hikari y hibiki después de meditarlo muy bien decidieron dar su opinión –"entonces gohan-kun porque no intentas darle alas a akitsu, si lo que dicen es cierto y no es alada, por lo menos que viva aquí con nosotros para que no sea agredida en las calles." – Dijo hibiki con una sonrisa –"están seguras chicas." – Dijo gohan incrédulo –"si después de lo que contaste, akitsu se merece una oportunidad de poder ser feliz y que pierda esa frialdad con la que se le conoce." – Dijo hikari también con una sonrisa –"uzume-chan, yomi-chan ustedes también comparten lo que dicen hikari-chan y hibiki-chan?" – Pregunto gohan a sus otras dos sekireis –"yo digo que sí, sabes bien que mi anterior ashikabi murió, por lo cual se lo que siente akitsu al anhelar un ashikabi que la quiera y la proteja." – Respondio Uzume con una sonrisa –"conozco bien a ukitsu, asique no pudo negar que no se intente, todas las sekireis merecen una oportunidad de ser felices con un ashikabi." – agrego Yomi con una sonrisa.

Goten al ver el acto noble que estaba haciendo su hermano, no hizo más que elevar más el respeto que le tenía –"ese es mi ni-san siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan." – se decía goten en sus adentros, Kusano al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de goten rápidamente lo abrazo, acto que goten correspondió de la misma manera.

Gohan al saber las respuestas de todas sus sekireis decidió salir con akitsu al patio trasero de la posada –"akitsu te are esta pregunta ¿estarías dispuesta a aceptar a ser alada por mí?" – pregunto gohan a akitsu la cual se mantenía en silencio por el momento.

Akitsu se tomaba su tiempo para procesar todo lo que paso el día de hoy, fue agredida verbalmente como siempre y si gohan no hubiera estado allí hubiera pasado a peores, siguió recordando y recordando hasta recordar la calidez que emanaba gohan, cosa que hacía que por dentro ella comenzara a derretirse, así que pensándolo un poco mejor pudo llegar a una respuesta –"estoy dispuesta a intentar ser alada por usted gohan-san." – Respondio akitsu haciendo una leve reverencia.

Gohan beso a akitsu, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió seguir en el beso un poco más, hasta que marca que tenía en su frente se borrara, para que apareciera donde tenía que estar, en la parte posterior del cuello, seguidamente de akitsu salieron unas alas echas de hielo, las cuales comenzaron a brillar en blanco, dorado, rojo, azul, para después desaparecer –"Este es el hielo de mi promesa. Destruye las desgracias de mi Ashikabi!" – dijo akitsu su oración confirmando que había sido alada, cuando se dijo que ella jamás tendría a una ashikabi y ahora no solo tiene un ashikabi, sí que ahora tenía una familia con la que podía contar.

Fue en ese entonces que la vida de akitsu cambiaria de por vida, ya que encontró lo que siempre se le negó incluso, gano mucho más que eso, gano su felicidad.

 **Bueno amigos aquí está el capítulo con a sekirei que ustedes querían, de ante mano diré que esta akitsu es más fuerte que la original y pronto sabrán porque decidí hacerla más fuerte, la siguiente es tsukiumi y después de que ella sea alada, se viene la primera pelea importante de esta historia, así que les digo que esperen con muchas ganas.**

 **Edad de gohan en dragon ball dxd: gohan en esta historia tiene 18 años edad cronológica que tiene en la saga de majin boo.**

 **Edad de gohan en dragon fairy z (remasterización): gohan en esta historia cuenta con 22 añosl**

 **Edad de goten en dragon Fairy z (remasterización): goten en esta historia cuenta con 13 años.**

 **Edad de gohan en el asesino mas poderoso: gohan tiene 24 años en esa historia.**

 **Edad de gohan en jóvenes guerreros: gohan tiene igualmente 25 años.**

 **Edad de gohan en un angel y un sayajin: tiene entre 14 y 15 años.**

 **Edad de gohan en salvando a los espiritus: edad cronológica 24 y edad de encubierto 17 años.**

 **Edad de gohan en Sekirei z Remak: gohan tiene 24 años.**

 **Edad de goten en Sekirei z Remak: goten tiene 13 años.**

 **Bueno esas son las edades de gohan y goten que tienen en mis historias, bueno ahora si, me despido yo fui Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE.**

 **Espero tambien que la narracion de este capitulo les haya gustado si fue asi dejenmelo saber en los comentarios.**

Capitulo6: Un Tsundere con Pechos.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, los cuales fueron la inspiración para esta y diversas historias más.

Bueno que sorpresa me he llevado con todos ustedes, esta historia está teniendo un empuje descomunal, ya que va a llegar a los 100 comentarios en menos de diez capítulos, eso sí que es un logro para mí, hoy les traigo un capitulo que sé que les va a gustar mucho, ya aquí voy a hacer un pequeñito salto de tiempo para mostrarles los avances de las chicas, en su relación con gohan, como en el entrenamiento, sin más comencemos, espero que lean hasta el final, ya que voy a pactar una dinámica al final, así que espero y lean hasta lo último.

 **Sekireis aladas por gohan: Miya, Musubi, Hibiki, Hikari, Uzume, Yomi y Akitsu.**

 **Sekireis sin alar por gohan por el momento: Tsukiumi (aunque después de hoy pasa a la primera lista), Matsu, Benitsubasa, Karasuba y Kazehana.**

Capitulo6: Una Tsundere con Pechos.

Prólogo del Capitulo

Una semana después de que Akitsu fuese alada por gohan, esta pudo adaptarse bien al grupo, con la diferencia que todavía no se abre con casi nadie, siendo a gohan al único al que le cuenta todo sobre ella, como del porque minaka la considero como numero descartado y gohan al escuchar que fue porque tenía una enorme cantidad de poder, fue cuando decidió ponerla a prueba teniendo una pelea de practica contra Miya.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Miya se encontraba evadiendo las espigas de hielo que akitsu utilizaba para atacarla –"es muy fuerte." – decía miya impresionada, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a una sekirei que pudiera ponerla contra la pared, ya que cuando era más joven con la única que peleaba era con Karasuba, pero igualmente Miya ganaba por un gran margen._

 _Pero con Akitsu era diferente, ella estaba haciendo que se esforzara más en la pelea, por otro lado Akitsu se mantenía tan imperturbable que daba miedo, ya que hacia sus movimientos con un cálculo y precisión exactos, además de usar su habilidad de_ _ **cryokinesis**_ _como ninguna otra, ya que no necesitaba que hubiera agua cerca, si no utilizando el mismo aire, eso convertía a Akitsu en una sekirei muy poderosa según el criterio de Miya._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

En esa semana transcurrida, gohan también pudo ver el enorme avance de Musubi en el entrenamiento con la gravedad aumentada, en el lapso de esa semana Musubi domino la gravedad de 100 Gs dejando a Gohan realmente satisfecho, comenzando así gohan el verdadero entrenamiento para Musubi.

 **Flash Back 2.**

 _Dentro de la nave se encontraban gohan y musubi entrenando, esta tenía su vestimenta de combate echa con cortes por todos lados –"bien musubi-chan tu progreso en este tipo de entrenamiento, rindió sus frutos, llego la ahora de aumentar tu arsenal de ataques, voy a enseñarse una técnica que podrá duplicar hasta incluso triplicar el poder que ahora tienes." – instruía gohan con una sonrisa –"si una nueva técnica!" – decía musubi feliz –"pero musubi para esta técnica quiero que te concentres bien, porque si haces todo mal, podría llegar a destruir tu cuerpo." – instruía gohan serio ya que conocía muy bien lo distraída que podía llegar a ser musubi._

 _Gohan procedió a explicar el contra de la técnica –"esta técnica que estoy por enseñar se llama_ _ **kaio-ken**_ _técnica, que me fue enseñada por mi padre y yo luego se la enseñe a mi hermano, la técnica llamada_ _ **kaio-ken**_ _es una habilidad que aumenta, tu fuerza, velocidad y poder destructivo exponencialmente, eso si la usas con cuidado, pero si la usas a la ligera, en el mejor de los casos, solo destruiría los músculos de tu cuerpo, en el peor de los casos, tu cuerpo puede terminar explotando por liberar energía de forma brusca." – explicaba gohan a una musubi que por muy impresionante que pareciera estaba sumamente concentrada y asintiendo a todas las indicaciones de gohan –"una pregunta gohan-kun, el entrenamiento en gravedad para que fue?" – Pregunto musubi con la mano levantada –"fue precisamente para que tuvieras la resistencia suficiente para aguantar, las enormes oleadas de poder, que el_ _ **kaio-ken**_ _expulsa." – respondió gohan a musubi._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Esa es la razón por la que ahora musubi se encontraba destrozando pilares enorme de roca envuelta en un aura blanca muy brillante –"ella podrá dominar esa técnica y así, podrá defenderse por sí misma, ya que no sería bueno para su progreso si la estoy salvando siempre." – se decía a si mismo gohan.

Gohan no descuido el entrenamiento de sus demás sekireis, a hikari y hibiki les recomendó mucha meditación para aumentar sus poderes sin la necesidad de un beso, y siendo estas más poderosas que musubi lograron aumentar sus poderes con mucha más facilidad.

Uzume por otro lado no entrenaba casi nada, ya que pasaba todo el día durmiendo, pero igualmente se hizo un poco más fuerte, ya que podía mantener una pelea casi reñida con hikari y hibiki.

Yomi también entrenaba con gohan, muy frecuentemente aumentando gratificantemente sus habilidades con su guadaña, como también desarrollar más velocidad, fuerza y tiempo de reacción al momento de pelear.

Akitsu fue la que más sorprendió a gohan, ya que ella seguía todas sus indicaciones sin rechistar convirtiéndola en una prodigio, ya que gohan le enseño como controlar su ki, para después ella misma poder aumentar sus poderes, casi sin esfuerzo.

Finalmente gohan dejo el entrenamiento de Miya para el final, debido a que gohan quería trabajarla a fondo para ver cuáles eran sus límites, además de darle un regalo que Miya atesorara por toda su muy longeva vida.

 **Flash Back 3**

 _Dentro de la nave se encontraban gohan y miya intercambiando cortes de sus espadas, gohan utilizando la reparada espada Z y Miya su fiel y aterradora catana –"miya-san detengámonos un momento." – Dijo gohan para que miya cesara el ataque –"sucede algo gohan-kun? – Pregunto Miya ya que se extrañaba que gohan parase el entrenamiento –"no es nada, solo quiero darle algo." – respondió gohan._

 _Gohan se dirigió a una de las paredes de la nave, para presionar un botón cuadrado, para que se abriera una compuerta en el techo, de la cual comenzó a descender una espada, con un diseño rustico pero elegante, con una empuñadura café, enfundada, en una funda de color café, con placas metálicas._

 _Gohan tomo dicha espada y la desenfundo haciendo relucir una hoja extremadamente afilada –"esta espada es lo que representaba mi pasado, esta espada fue lo primero que utilice en mi vida para entrenar y más importante aún esta espada es mi posesión más valiosa." – decía gohan viendo con extrema nostalgia la espada que le dio piccolo, para sobrevivir seis meses en las montañas._

 _Miya que veía la espada que gohan empuñaba y se le hacía enormemente atrayente –"enserio representa todo eso." – Decía Miya mientras observaba el rostro sereno de gohan –"si pero ahora esta espada representa algo mucho más grande." – dijo gohan con una sonrisa dirigida a miya –"que representa?" – Pregunto miya –"esta espada ahora representa la unión de las fuerzas de nuestro espíritu, es por eso que yo miya-san le estoy cediendo mi espada." – respondió gohan con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba la espada a miya._

 _Miya tomo la espada que gohan le dio y pudo sentir cada emoción de gohan gravada en la espada –"la atesorare por siempre." – declaro Miya para después darle un beso a gohan._

 **Fin Flash Back 3.**

Desde entonces Miya ve a gohan con otros ojos, y el cariño que le tenia se convirtió en el sentimiento de amor, más poderoso del mundo, amor que Miya siempre le demostraba a gohan cuando tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo solo para ella.

Fin del Prólogo.

Inicio del Capítulo.

En una región apartada de la ciudad se encontraban gohan y goten entrenando como ya era costumbre, con la diferencia que en estos momentos ambos estaban transformados en super sayajin –"vamos goten, tu puedes sacar más poder que eso, te dije que a partir de este punto el entrenamiento sería más duro." – Decía gohan serio de brazos cruzados –"está bien ni-san voy a usar todo mi poder como super sayajin." – Dijo goten encendiéndose en el aura tan característica del super sayajin comenzando a elevar cada vez más y más –"el aún no lo sabe, no sabe que él puede llegar a niveles que ni yo, ni padre podremos alcanzar y yo me encargare que supere todos sus límites." – se decía gohan de forma seria viendo a goten seguir elevando su poder.

Goten se lanzó velozmente contra gohan el cual esquivo el golpe de goten simplemente haciéndose a un lado –"si mordió el anzuelo." – se dijo goten a si mismo al momento en que un segundo goten atacaba a gohan, sorprendiendo momentáneamente gohan –"vaya ahora estas usando la cabeza, eso me gusta." – dijo gohan mientras observaba al segundo goten que apareció.

Ambos goten se lanzaron contra gohan, lanzando golpes con una sincronía perfecta lo cual puso en pequeños problemas a gohan, -"impresionante goten dominaste el **sishinoken** a la perfección, ya quees igual de fuerte que tú." – felicito gohan a goten –"si el señor piccolo me la enseño hace tres años y hasta hace apenas uno pude dominarla a la perfección para que mis copias no salieran con un poder reducido, si no que salieran con el mismo nivel de poder que yo." – Explico goten con una sonrisa socarrona –"debí imaginar que el señor piccolo, te enseñaría algunas de sus técnicas." – Dijo gohan sorprendido – "no fue la única técnica que me enseño." – declaro goten comenzando a cargar energía en la punta de sus dedos, mientras llevaba la mano a un lado de la cabeza.

Goten se encendió con el aura del super sayajin para darle más poder al ataque –"imposible ese ataque es el **makakosapo." –** dijo gohan sorprendido al momento en que ambos goten comenzaran a desaparecer y reaparecer en lugares aleatorios.

Ambos goten dispararon los **makakosapo** contra gohan, el cual espero el momento adecuado para esquivarlo y a escasos metros de que los ataques colisionaran con él, gohan desapareció sin darse cuenta que goten ya lo estaba esperando para con otro ataque.

Gohan apareció en el suelo viendo como los dos super ataques colisionaran entre si generando una fuerte explosión sacudiendo todo el lugar, gohan muy tarde se percató de la presencia de goten tras suyo –"TOMA ESTO NI-SAN **GRANADA INFERNAL." –** grito goten disparando el ataque que a primera vista parecía una esfera de energía de pequeño tamaño, gohan al no tener conocimiento previo de ese ataque, decidió desviarlo, pero antes de que hiciera contacto con el ataque, la esfera de energía tomo un tamaño considerable dándole el ataque de lleno, generando una enorme explosión.

Cuando la explosión paso gohan se encontraba con los brazos en forma de v, dando a entender que se logró cubrir a media, el ataque de goten dejo un gran rastro de destrucción hasta llevarse consigo una enorme montaña, que ahora no era más que polvo.

A gohan se le cayeron las muñequeras azules que llevaba puestas –"eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba." – decía gohan impresionado y sabía que de no haber puesto una barrera de energía en el lugar, goten pudo haber ocasionado un desastre enorme.

Goten jadeaba pesadamente mientras regresaba a su forma base ya que había utilizado todas sus energías en ese último ataque –"ese ataque tenía todo el poder que tengo." – se dijo goten a sí mismo, mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla debido al enorme cansancio por la pelea.

Decir que gohan estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo goten era poco, gohan ahora estaba inexplicablemente orgulloso de goten en ese momento –"sin duda algún día lograras superarme goten, solo espero estar presente cuando ese día llegue." – se decía gohan a si mismo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Izumo Inn.**

Gohan y goten regresaron a la posada a la hora del almuerzo como ya es su costumbre, para Miya ese momento era el más largo de toda su longeva vida ya que servía comida cada diez segundos, los cuales después se tornaban en los diez minutos más largos para la pobre Miya.

Gohan decidió darles el día libre a sus sekireis para que se relajen, hikari, hibiki y yomi al no más escuchar eso salieron como cohetes de la posada para ir de compras, Miya y musubi salieron a comprar las provisiones del siguiente mes, goten y Kusano se fueron a jugar al parque, uzume como siempre se fue a dormir, hasta que finalmente se quedó el solo junto con Akitsu.

 **Habitación Escondida.**

En la habitación escondida de la posada matsu estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su movimiento –"si es el momento para que haga mi movimiento, hoy tendré alas." – decía matsu con una sonrisa muy sugerente.

 **Corredor Trasero.**

En el corredor que estaba al pasar la sala, se encontraba gohan sentado viendo los enormes arboles de flores de cerezo que había sembrados –"sin duda la paz y tranquilidad son muy reconfortantes." – decía gohan con un suspiro de relajación.

Así después de diez minutos transcurridos gohan decidió irse a tomar un ducha para relajarse un poco mejor.

 **Baño.**

Gohan se encontraba sentado en la tina del baño relajándose con el agua caliente –"esto sí que es vida." – dijo gohan en un suspiro de relajación mientras comenzaba a sucumbir al sueño proporcionado por las cálidas aguas.

Sigilosamente matsu se infiltro al baño para hacer su movimiento para tener sus alas –"es más hermoso en persona." – se decía así misma matsu de la forma más lasciva que se pudiese ver.

Gohan sintió rápidamente que no estaba solo en el baño por lo cual abrió rápidamente los ojos solo para toparse, con matsu portando únicamente una toalla remarcando el extraordinario físico de ella, una cintura estrecha, con caderas anchas, piernas torneadas, una piel clara a juego con un cabello naranja cayéndole a la espalda baja en forma de cascada, unos ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

Sin olvidar el mayor atractivo visual de matsu lo cual era unos pechos copa DD muy firmes –"usted es mi ashikabi-kun." – Dijo matsu de forma seductora a la vez que pegaba sus pechos, al pecho de gohan sacándole a este un sonrojo atómico –"como que soy tu ashikabi." – Decía gohan con miedo ya que sabía lo que le esperaba si sus demás sekireis se enteraban ya que eran en extremo celosas –"así es toda mi vida estuve esperando por ti ashikabi-kun." – decía matsu mientras se acercaba más y más al rostro de gohan y este no podía hacer más que perderse en ese par de orbes naranjas, que tenía matsu por ojos.

Gohan en esos preciso momento nunca se había sentido tan abrumado en su vida, él podía lidiar, con seres capas de lidiar con entidades poderosas, pero el mismo sabía que ni con todo su poder podía enfrentar a una mujer decidida y matsu no era la excepción ya que estaba decidida a ser alada por gohan, y eso iba a conseguir en ese preciso momento.

Matsu finalmente beso a gohan el cual termino correspondiendo, al igual como sucedió con sus demás sekireis, de la marca sekirei de matsu salieron unas alas de luz de color naranja que igualmente cambiaron a un color dorado, luego rojo, azul y finalmente a su color original para terminar desapareciendo –"sekirei número 2, matsu la sekirei de la sabiduría, estemos juntos por siempre y para siempre mi ashikabi-kun." – dijo matsu con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Gohan pretendía decir algo, pero la hoja de una espada al costado del rostro de matsu lo silencio de golpe –"los actos indecentes están prohibidos en izumo inn." – dijo miya cubierta por un aura purpura adornada por la más aterradora mascara demoniaca, acojonando a matsu y gohan por igual.

 **Minutos Después.**

Miya se encontraba en su recamara analizando muchas cosas y sabía muy bien que no podría competir por siempre por los deseos carnales de las sekireis que su ashikabi tenía bajo su ala, y ella misma se incluía en esa lista, ya que desde que gohan apareció en su vida, la jama de la pasión de Miya volvió a arder con fulgor, cosa que no sucedida desde que su exesposo takehiko muriera.

Ya que ella le fue fiel hasta después de la muerte, pero también tenía claro que takehiko le gustaría verla feliz con alguien que ella realmente amara y la fortuna que tubo al ser alada de nuevo por gohan, ya que en el momento de hacer el sello, en ese beso pudo sentir, lo limpio y puro que era el espíritu de gohan, como saber el gran ser humano que era, al sacar a akitsu de las calles y darle alas –"no engaño a nadie, amo a gohan-kun con todo lo que tengo y las demás también, así que no me queda más remedio que revocar las reglas anti morales en la posada, así todas ganamos estando con quien amamos." Se decía Miya a si misma mientras rompía una hoja de papel donde están las reglas de la posada.

 **N/A: como ven Miya no pudo combatir más con sus emociones y termino rompiendo las reglas para ser feliz nuevamente.**

 **Más Tarde esa Misma Noche.**

Increíblemente hikari y hibiki al enterarse de que gohan le dio alas a matsu, no reaccionaron de forma explosiva sino todo lo contrario ya que todas las sekireis de gohan tuvieron una reunión especial, donde miya les decía que podían compartir habitación con gohan y que incluso podían dormir con el cómo más se les apeteciera.

Eso para Hikari, Hibiki, Uzume y Matsu fue una señal de los dioses ya que no tenían que preocuparse que Miya les quisiese hacer una cirugía sin anestesia, akitsu se mantenía estoica como siempre ya que no era muy abierta con las demás, pero por dentro sentía una alegría enorme, yomi por otro lado daba brinquitos por todos lados, después de escuchar a miya que descarto las reglas de la posada, mientras miya pensaba en el momento indicado para estar con gohan asolas.

Por esa razón en la habitación de gohan este por increíble que pareciera se sentía super cómodo, al estar rodeado por todas sus sekireis y la vista que le daban era magnifica ya que dormían como Dios las trajo al mundo, dormían desnudas según ellas, porque en la noche hace mucho calor y por eso dormían desnudas para refrescarse lo cual era una gran mentira, ya que buscaban sacar ese lado salvaje de gohan.

 **En la Ciudad.**

En un edificio muy alto se encontraba tsukiumi con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos para acrecentarlos más, pero lo más raro era que tenía un sonrojo en el rostro, a la vez que jadeaba arrítmicamente –"no yo tsukiumi no dejare, que un simple mono sin valor, me posea." – decía tsukiumi con un gran atisbo de orgullo en su voz.

 **Mañana Siguiente.**

Gohan se despertaba gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por las ranuras de las cortinas de su habitación, para toparse con la imagen más hermosa que cualquier otro hombre envidiaría poder ver, esa imagen era ver a sus sekireis dormidas tranquilamente desnudas con él.

Las que sorprendieron más a gohan fueron miya y akitsu ya que ella dormía plácidamente y al igual que las demás también estaban desnudas, gohan podía ver una pequeñas pero bella sonrisa en el rostro de akitsu y una radiante sonrisa adornada con un rubor en miya.

 **N/A: aquí dire algo importante y es que voy a hacer que akitsu vaya perdiendo esa forma estoica que la caracteriza, pero lo are lentamente, hasta que todo ocurra en el lemon entre gohan y ella.**

Esa misma mañana gohan decidió salir nuevamente solo, simplemente para pasear por la ciudad, ya que le impresionaba ver lo increíblemente poblada que era y aun así se mantuviera en orden –"sin duda, esta menos organizada la tierra de mi universo que la tierra de este universo." – se decía gohan así mismo mientras caminaba por las calles.

A unas cuantas cuadras más de caminata sintió una presencia acercarse a su ubicación rápidamente y volteando a ver así arriba pudo ver un par de bragas blanca caerle en la cara.

Cuando gohan se recupero pudo ver qué frente suyo estaba una mujer rubia de ojos azules, piel clara, una gabardina negra, con un vestido de tubo black que terminaba en una falda que igualmente solo cubría lo necesario, dejando a la vista una piernas fuertes y bien torneadas, adornadas con unas medias negras hasta las rodillas con unas botas de color café.

Gohan veía la belleza de la mujer que tenía frente suyo y también pudo sentir su poder de pelea y estaba muy por encima del de un humano, incluso gohan podía calcular que esta mujer podía enfrentar a nappa y derrotarlo sin mayor dificultad.

La sekirei rápidamente se desplomo de rodillas frente a gohan debido a la fuerte atracción que tenía con este –"sin duda tu eres el simio, por el que estoy reaccionando." – Decía la sekirei con voz firme y a la vez un poco temblorosa –"disculpa." – Dijo gohan sin entender nada –"escucha bien, yo tsukiumi no seré, el objeto de nadie." – Dijo tsukiumi con un semblante lleno de orgullo –"la verdad no te entiendo nada." – Decía gohan aún más confundido –"no te hagas el tonto conmigo, se perfectamente que mi cuerpo está reaccionando a ti, pero de ante mano te digo, que no le voy a pertenecer a NADIE."- dijo al final tsukiumi con un grito al final, para que una espiral de agua la cubriera –"ahora es más fuerte que antes, ahora estoy seguro que iguala a mi padre, usando el kaio-ken." – decía gohan mientras analizaba bien a tsukiumi.

 **N/A: para malos entendidos recuerden lo que dije en el prólogo del capítulo anterior, una sekirei de un solo número, es mucho más poderosa que una sekirei de tres números y de dos, tsukiumi es la sekirei número 9 por lo cual es más poderosa, cosa que no se pudo ver bien en el anime ya que quedó inconcluso, por lo cual esta tsukiumi es la versión del manga siendo diez veces más poderosa que su homóloga del anime.**

Gohan a pesar del repentino aumento de poder en tsukiumi se encontraba imperturbable, ya que tsukiumi por más que aumentara su poder no le llegaba ni a los talones a gohan –"disculpa no sé de qué estas, puedes tranquilizarte no quiero empezar una pelea innecesaria." – dijo gohan tranquilamente.

Igualmente gohan cambio su semblante tranquilo, para fruncir el ceño al percibir cinco energías totalmente hostiles y malignas.

En un destello de velocidad imperceptible para tsukiumi, gohan la tomo de la cintura para salir volando rápidamente de la ciudad, para encontrar un lugar donde no generen ningún alboroto.

 **N/A: la vestimenta actual de gohan es el traje de combate de aprendiz de wiss.**

En segundos gohan llego junto con tsukiumi al lugar donde entrenaba con gohan todos los días –"lo siento por eso, pero tenía que llamar su atención, para que nos siguieran y así no causar problemas en la ciudad." – decía gohan en modo de disculpa a una tsukiumi que aún no salía de su impresión.

Antes de que tsukiumi pudiera articular alguna palabra aparecieron en el aire cinco sujetos con una armadura extraña –"no sabíamos que encontraríamos a un humano por encima del promedio, en este pedazo de roca flotante." – Dijo uno de los soldados con desdén –"les advierto que no saldrán vivos de aquí si vienen a causar problemas." – declaro gohan con una mirada tan fría que podría congelar hasta al mismo infierno –"escucharon eso muchachos, el insecto humano se cree muy poderoso." – Dijo otro de los soldados en son de burla para gohan –"enseñémosles el lugar al que pertenece, esta criatura infra desarrollada." – dijo otro de los soldados que estaban presentes –"si mostrémosle su lugar a ese insecto." – Dijo el cuarto soldado presente –"si no nos tomara más de diez segundos acabar con el humano, ataquémoslo." - decreto el quinto soldado el que era el líder, ya que el color de sus armadura era diferente al de los demás soldados.

 **N/A: les recomiendo poner aquí el tema de bardock y preferiblemente la versión extendida.**

Antes de que los soldados se movieran gohan apareció delante de ellos –"bien se los dije ahora, no saldrán vivos de aquí." – Dijo gohan fríamente –"cállate insecto." – grito uno de los soldados para todos le lanzaran rafas de energía a gohan.

Antes de que están siquiera llegasen a tocar a gohan, este despacio y al momento de la explosión el humo generado obstruyo la visión de los soldados.

Sin que uno de los soldados se diese cuenta gohan le aplico una llave al cuello comenzando a asfixiar al soldado –"si mal no recuerdo ya pasaron los diez segundos." – Dijo gohan irónicamente, mientras le terminaba rompiendo el cuello al soldado el cual cayo sin vida al suelo –"uno menos quedan cuatro." –dijo gohan fríamente mientras volvía a desaparecer.

Rápidamente apareció frente a otro soldado que intento golpear a gohan, pero este bloqueo el golpe con el ante brazo –"sabes no deberías dejar, zonas vulnerables, descubiertas." – Dijo irónicamente gohan dándole un golpe de hacha al costado de un soldado, rompiéndole la armadura por ese lado, ocasionando también que escupiera una cantidad de sangre importante –"MALDITO." – grito el soldado intentando golpear a gohan de nuevo, pero este simplemente se hizo un poco para atrás para evadir el golpe sin problemas –"parece que aun puedes moverte a pesar de tener las costillas rotas, pero después de esto no volverás a moverte en la vida." – declaro gohan una poderosa patada al cuello al soldado.

La patada de gohan tenía tanta fuerza que mando a volar al soldado ya muerto a estrellarse a una montaña la cual se destruyó con el impacto –"dos menos quedas tres." – dijo gohan con frialdad nuevamente.

Solo quedaban tres solados, dos de ellos estaban aterrados y el tercero estaba lleno de furia –"que esperan… ataquen no sean cobardes." – Demando el líder al par de soldados que con terror y todo se lanzaron a atacar a gohan –"están muertos." – dijo gohan para desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Rápidamente apareció frente a uno de los soldados, propinándole un golpe tan fuerte que le termino arrancando la cabeza, para después terminar estallando –"tres menos quedan dos." – dijo gohan igualmente de forma fría.

El cuarto soldado intento sorprender a gohan, pero este simplemente dio un revés partiendo a la mitad al soldado el cual termino explotando –"bueno solo queda uno, espero que seas más fuerte que tus amigos o pasaras por lo mismo." – Dijo gohan fríamente al soldado que en vez de asustarse se enfadó más –"fueron unos inútiles… yo me encargare de acabar contigo humano asqueroso." – declaro el líder de lo que antes era un escuadrón completo.

Tsukiumi que se encontraba viendo todo, estaba sumamente impactada ya que vio a gohan acabar con cuatro sujetos con extrema facilidad –"entonces estoy reaccionando a él, no esta tan mal después de todo." – se dijo tsukiumi a si misma cambiando su semblante orgulloso por uno más sumiso.

Gohan se mantenía esquivando todos los golpes del líder del escuadrón que acababa de destruir –"eso es todo, apenas y estoy usando poder para pelear con contigo." – Dijo gohan parando con extrema facilidad el último golpe –"qué demonios eres?" – Pregunto aterrado el líder –"tú lo dijiste soy simplemente un humano." – respondió gohan irónicamente para después propinarle un fuerte golpe, para estamparlo en el suelo.

El soldado se levantó con mucha dificultad mientras cargaba una esfera de energía en la mano –"veamos si puedes pelear, mientras proteges a alguien." – dijo el soldado con malicia disparando una ráfaga de energía en dirección a tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi por la impresión no se movía del lugar, gohan en un segundo apareció frente a ella, para desviar el ataque a una dirección opuesta –"firmaste tu sentencia de muerte."- dijo gohan en un tono casi sepulcral.

Antes de que el soldado pudiese reaccionar, varios rayos de energía le atravesaron los brazos y piernas dejándolo inmóvil y a total merced de gohan, el cual se acercaba a él, con un mirada que solo reflejaba muerte.

Gohan que ya estaba frente al soldado le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho tumbándolo en el suelo fracturándole los huesos de la caja torácica, gohan se puso sobre el soldado el cual estaba incapaz de incorporarse –"los insectos como tú, me dan asco, siempre cuando están perdidos, recurren a una jugarreta sucia, para salirse con la suya, pero en este caso lo único que conseguiste es un boleto de ida al infierno." – dijo gohan pisando con fuerza el pecho del soldado triturándole todo hueso que le quedaba, a la vez que el soldado escupía sangre –"da igual si me matas, nuestro líder vendrá a este mundo a conquistarlo, están condenados, además todo lo que ha pasado aquí, lo sabe nuestro líder, cuando venga nadie podrá detenerlo, será mejor que se preparen." – Decía el soldado con una sonrisa mientras tocia sangre –"espero que le digas esto, cuando estés en el otro mundo." – dijo gohan formando una esfera de energía –"esto mismo que te pasara a ti, le pasara a tu líder." – declaro gohan soltando el ataque dándole a quema ropa al soldado el cual fue totalmente consumido por el ataque de gohan –"no importa quien venga, no hay nadie que sea capaz de derrotarme." – dijo gohan al aire mientras se tranquilizaba.

Tsukiumi por fin salió del shock en el que estaba al estar a punto de morir y si no hubiera sido por gohan, ya no estuviera con vida.

Así que para llamar la atención de gohan le echo un enorme torrente de agua encima –"oye tú." – Llamo tsukiumi a gohan el cual la volvió a ver mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara –"a que se debe la ducha gratis." – Dijo gohan jocosamente –"cómo te llamas?" – Pregunto tsukiumi –"gohan." –Respondio este –"es extraño antes mi corazón se resistía, pero ahora está tranquilo." – Decía tsukiumi mientras se ruborizaba –"me estás diciendo que eres mi sekirei, porque reaccionaste a mí, y te resistías y ahora ya no, que cosa más rara." – Decía gohan mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza como todo buen Son, que era –"está bien, yo la sekirei tsukiumi acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio." – Decía tsukiumi recobrando su semblante orgulloso –"propuesta de matrimonio." – dijo gohan confundido.

En ese momento tsukiumi lo tomo por la camisa –"si… tu dijiste que era tu sekirei." – dijo tsukiumi irritada –"si yo lo dije." – Dijo gohan nervioso –"bien de ahora en adelante la única que puede matarte soy yo." – dijo tsukiumi para besar a gohan.

Igualmente de la marca sekirei de tsukiumi salieron un par de alas de color azul, las cuales cambiaron a dorado, luego a rojo, luego a un azul más intento y a su color original para después desaparecer.

Tsukiumi rompió el beso para alejarse un poco de gohan –"ahora y siempre." – dijo tsukiumi volteando a ver a gohan con un bello sonrojo en el rostro.

 **Bueno aquí esta dos sekireis por una, estaba mas que claro que iba a dejar a tsukiumi para el final.**

 **En este capitulo necesitaba alar primero a matsu, ya que en el orden cronológico, matsu obtiene alas primero y después tsukiumi bueno aquí esta la Tsundere con pechos, que admitámoslo, nos encantaría que nos golpeara por cualquier cosa xdd.**

 **Lista actualizada de las sekireis aladas por gohan: Hikari, Hibiki, Musubi, Miya, Matsu, Akitsu, Uzume y Yomi.**

 **Lista de sekireis de gohan sin alar: Karasuba, Benitsubasa y kazehana.**

 **Espero que hayan llegado hasta este punto porque voy a decir la dinámica que quiero hacer con ustedes.**

 **A raíz del exitazo que tuvo el capítulo anterior que recibió 25 comentarios decidí celebrarlo abriendo una sección de preguntas y respuestas, dichas preguntas las responderé al final del capitulo, hago esto para que ustedes sepan como pienso, al momento de hacer las mis historias.**

 **Reglas.**

 **No hay limite de pregunta por usuario.**

 **No se permiten preguntas extremadamente personales.**

 **Todas las preguntas tienen que hacerlas en los comentarios de este capitulo.**

 **Como punto final y mas importante es TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS HAGANLAS CON RESPETO.**

 **Ahora si sin mas me despido yo fui Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE Y ESPERO SUS PREGUNTAS AMIGOS MIOS.**

Capitulo7: Gohan y Goten vs Frost y su Ejercito.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball z ni sekirei me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

QUE HONDA perros por fin, termine exámenes, razón de mi inactividad amigos pero ya estoy de vacaciones y tendre tres semanas sin clases para ponerme al dia con mis historias.

Bueno aclarare el asunto con las nuevas historias que tengo en mente es la siguiente, las historias que vienen muy pronto, tendrán conexión con una historia anterior, como una continuidad, pero con un protagonista diferente, y ese protagonista será goten, ya que es por eso que le estoy dando power ops, para que este al nivel de las historias ahora comencemos con las continuaciones.

Dragon ball dxd tendrá una continuación con el anime Maji de Watashi ni koi Shinasai el protagonista de esa historia será Goten.  
El Asesino mas Poderoso su continuación será con el anime que mas me han pedido, Senran Kagura anime que actualmente estoy viendo papus, también el prota será goten  
Sekirei z tendrá una continuación con el anime de to love ru, en ese anime estará presente Kusano, para que la continuidad sea mas creíble también el prota será goten.  
Esos crossovers los comenzare cuando termine las tres historias mencionadas, y para terminarlas mas rápido hare los capítulos mas largos, quizás de unas ocho mil a diez mil palabras, lo cual me llevara dos días hacer, pero sepan que valdrá la pena ahora si comencemos con el capitulo siete que tanto me han pedido.

Capítulo 7: Gohan y Goten vs Frost y su Ejército.

Gohan y tsukiumi seguían en el lugar donde gohan, destrozo a los soldados que los habían atacado hace pocos minutos.  
La sekirei rubia no podía sacarse de la mente todo lo que vio, en la pelea, ella sabía que gohan estaba en completa desventaja pero aun así acabo con todos los soldados con una facilidad monstruosa, es mas cayo en la conclusión de que ni siquiera se esforzó para derrotarles, lo que la llevaba a pensar en una sola cosa –"¿Qué tan fuerte es gohan-kun?" – se preguntó a si tsukiumi, pero igualmente mas tarde le preguntaría directamente a gohan que fue todo eso que sucedió. Izumo Inn.

Gohan y tsukiumi estaban en la entrada de la posada y gohan estaba muy nervioso, ya que sus demás sekireis no esperaban que gohan regresara con una sekirei mas, ellas no tuvieron problemas con aceptar que alara a akitsu ya que ella era una excepción, ya que la sekirei no tenía a donde ir.  
Gohan abrió la puerta para que todas sus sekireis vieran una escena que cualquiera malinterpretaría, ya que tsukiumi tenia el brazo derecho de gohan enterrado entre sus prominentes pechos, sin contar lo pegadita que estaba al demi sayajin, el ambiente en la sala se tornaba tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.  
Miya se acercó con una sonrisa amable, pero el aura asesina que la rodeada podía decir que estaba celosa en extremo –"gohan-kun quien es ella?" – Pregunto Miya con una sonrisa, mientras balanceaba su espada de forma amenazante, gohan no podía decir nada ya que estaba aterrado –"soy su esposa." – dijo tsukiumi inflando el pecho con orgullo, dicha respuesta llego a oídos de todas las sekireis de la casa y rápidamente rodearon a gohan, con sonrisas llenas de malicia.  
Gohan comenzó a sentir que el ambiente se comenzaba a tornar frio y como robot volteo a ver a tras suyo y vio que akitsu medio se asomaba en la vuelta con una mirada seria, ya que tampoco le gusto la respuesta de tsukiumi.

Sin esperar mas el castigo de gohan no se hizo esperar y gohan probo de primera mano el enorme avance de sus sekireis en el entrenamiento, ya que lo dejaron bien chamuscado –"entrénalas decían, no pasara nada decían." – se decía a si mismo gohan mientras convulsionaba en el suelo por el castigo recibido por sus sekireis.  
Goten miraba todo y le daba gracias a kami-sama de tener solo a una sekirei.

 **N/A: si vieron el inicio del capitulo, sabrán que los problemas para goten llegaran en un futuro cercano.**  
 **Momentos después las aguas turbias se calmaron y decidieron hacer las cosas bien, asi que decidieron presentarse con la nueva sekirei de gohan, sin dejar de mencionar que tsukiumi se choqueo, es poco ya que no se esperó dicha reacción que presencio**.

Las primeras en presentarse debidamente fueron hikari y hibiki además de decir también que son las primeras sekireis de gohan, la segunda en presentarse a su manera fue musubi, aclarando también que es sekirei de gohan, la siguiente fue uzume, también diciéndole que es sekirei de gohan, la siguiente fue miya, también recalcando que era sekirei de gohan, la siguiente fue yomi, que también dejo en claro que era sekirei de gohan, la que siguió fue matsu presentándose igual pero para dejar un poco mas picada a tsukiumi, la sekirei peli naranja beso descaradamente a gohan, sacándole los celos a tsukiumi ya que se estaba enterando que no era ni la segunda sekirei de gohan y faltaba una que no encontraban por ningún lado.

Akitsu se encontraba en su lugar feliz, acurrucada en la espalda de gohan soltando una pequeña risilla soñadora y todos sabían que no le aria caso a nadie asi que, las demás la presentaron por ella.

Tsukiumi no tuvo de otra mas que resignarse al saber que gohan no seria solo para ella, algo que la puso triste pero miya se le acercó y le susurró al oído que podía estar con gohan cuando ella quisiera, dicha noticia contento a tsukiumi pero siendo ella no dejo ver su alegría y simplemente cruzo los brazos por debajo de sus pechos, acrecentándolos mas.

La cena en izumo inn fue muy tranquila y muy divertida ya que todos se mantenía hablando de algún tema para no generar silencios incomodos entre todos, asi logrando llevarse bien todos, tsukiumi y akitsu generaron una rivalidad rápidamente ya que ellas eran opuestos, tsukiumi controlaba el agua y akitsu el hielo, haciéndolas rivales en un dos por tres.

Un poco mas entrada la noche todos se fueron a dormir, todas las sekireis de gohan se colaron en la habitación de este, acomodándose para estar bien pegaditas a su ashikabi.

 **Día Siguiente.**

Gohan despertó como de costumbre topándose con sus sekireis acurrucadas con el, akitsu y miya tenían un lugar muy privilegio so, ya estaban acurrucadas en el pecho musculoso de gohan, akitsu y miya tenían sonrisas en su rostro mientras dormían plácidamente en el pecho de gohan –"que demonios, dormiré otro poco." – se dijo gohan a si mismo volviendo a dormirse con todas sus sekireis abrazadas a el.

Horas después todos despertaron y esta vez gohan y goten volvieron a tornar mas duro ahora ellos estaban transformados en super sayajin 2, donde la diferencia de poderes entre ellos era notoria en extremo, ya que gohan podía bloquear todos los ataques de goten con una facilidad monstruosa.  
Goten pensaba como igualar el poder gohan para poder conectar algunos golpes hasta que recordó algo importante –"eso es utilizare esa técnica, pero sol tendré cinco minutos para poder atacar a gohan." – se dijo goten asi mismo mientras se encendía en el aura del super sayajin comenzando a elevar cada vez mas y mas sus poderes –"en que estas pensando goten." – se decía gohan a si mismo viendo como goten elevando su poder.

Goten dejo de expulsar poder mientras tomaba un poco de aire –"KAIO-KEN" – grito goten expulsando una combinación de auras, el aura que desprendía era una combinación, con el super sayajin y la del kaio-ken, el poder de goten se encontraba por los cielos –"imposible tan joven y ya puede combinar el super sayajin y el kaio-ken es impresionante." – se decía gohan mientras observaba a goten.

Goten sin mediar palabra se lanzó sin vacilar contra gohan, sorprendiéndose este por la velocidad de goten, gohan ladeo la cabeza por inercia al golpe, gohan lanzo un golpe, que goten evadió rápidamente para aparecer atrás de gohan conectándole a este una fuerte patada en la espalda.

Gohan se frenó a pocos metros antes de estrellarse contra al suelo, gohan se repuso rápidamente y busco a goten por todos lados, pero no lo podía ubicar –"increíble el kaio-ken le dio, el poder y velocidad suficiente para poder conectarme un golpe." – decía gohan impresionado cuando sintió el ki de goten tras suyo.  
Goten había soltado un kamehameha potenciado con el kaio-ken y el super sayajin, dándole al ataque un poder increíble, gohan atrapo el kamehameha de goten, el cual estaba comenzando a hacerlo retroceder.

Gohan infligió mas poder en su agarre del ataque –"bien echo goten pero, aun no podrás vencerme." – sentencio gohan aumentando mas el poder de su super sayajin dos, destruyendo el ataque de goten.

De la cortina de humo salio goten plantándole un golpe con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el golpe hizo retroceder a gohan y caer a goten el cual regreso a su forma base ya que, gasto toda su energía con el kaio-ken.

Gohan que se recuperó del golpe vio a goten que se desangraba por algunas heridas en su cuerpo –"vamos goten, es vivo que tienes que hacerte fuerte no muerto." – dijo gohan en broma dándole a goten una semilla del ermitaño curándolo al instante y dándole un buen senkai a goten.

 **N/A: para empezar yo los senkais voy a utilizarlos, pero de manera razonable, no como hicieron con black, darle senkais hasta por tirarse un pedo.**

Goten se levantó estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo –"lo se pero ya tenia pensado usar el kaio-ken antes, el problema era con cual transformación utilizarlo, ya que estando en super sayajin solo pudo mantenerlo por diez minutos, en super sayajin 2 cinco minutos y en super sayajin 3 dos minutos a lo mucho o terminara explotando por liberar tanta energía." – dijo goten razonando sus razones para usar el kaio-ken –"bueno por hoy es todo, hay que ir a descansar." – dijo gohan a lo que goten asintió para regresar a la posada.

 **Izumo Inn.**

Luego del delicioso almuerzo que siempre les preparaba Miya, gohan entreno en la tarde con sus sekireis, viendo que su entrenamiento rindió sus frutos, ahora sabia que podían defenderse por si mismas, de cualquier otra sekirei que las ataque.

 **N/A: se que las sekireis no participan mucho en este capitulo, pero es quiero llegar a la parte importante del capitulo, osea la pelea de gohan y goten, contra frost y su ejercito.**

Tiempo después todos estaban en el living de la posada viendo la tv, cuando todas las transmisiones se cortaron, para luego pasar un única transmisión, en la tv apareció un sujeto de color blanco y azul –" _a todos los humanos de este patético mundo, hoy llego su nuevo emperador, y comenzare mi nuevo gobierno en este mundo, eliminando a algunos humanos, simplemente porque asi me apetece hacerlo y si intenta enfrentarse a mi, su agonía será mas duradera." –_ comunica frost al momento que la transmisión se corto.

La transmisión en la tv se reanudo solo para que el chiflado de Minaka comenzara una cadena televisiva –" _a todos los ciudadanos, de Tokio se les comunica que las fuerzas armadas del MIB comenzaran a rondar por la ciudad para evitar conflictos, por lo tanto se les recomienda que nadie salga de sus casas." –_ comunicaba Minaka terminando la comunicación.

Gohan y goten que escucharon eso, se preparaban para salir pero prefirieron esperar un poco a que frost, hiciera su movimiento contra los habitantes de la tierra.  
Ciudad.

En las calles de Tokio todo el ejercito del MIB comenzaban a movilizarse, tanques y convoys repleto de soldados armados hasta los dientes.  
En el aire los aviones de guerra se pusieron en marcha esperando cualquier tipo de ataque.  
En los mares de igual manera los barcos de guerreras comenzaron a zarpar listos para detener la potencial amenaza que se acercaba.

Minaka también movilizo al escuadrón disciplinario para reforzar al ejercito, el escuadrón estaba compuesto compuesta por la sekirei negra Karasuba, la sekirei benitsubasa y la sekirei haihane, las tres estaban preparadas para lo que sea que viniese.

Minutos después la nave de frost se dejo ver en el cielo, mientras comenzaba a dejar salir una enorme cantidad de soldados los cuales, comenzaba a disparar ráfagas de energía destruyendo tanques, convoys, aviones y barcos sin dificultad alguna.

Las tres sekireis presentes en el lugar se veían sumamente superadas, ya que las superaban en número y poder, benitsubasa podía vencer a algunos pero igualmente su cansancio se hacia presente, Karasuba podía rebanar a muchos soldados de bajo rango, hasta que comenzaron a llegar los de rangos mas elevados superando por completo, a las tres sekireis y al ejercito entero, que ahora se vio reducido a pocos, ya que la mayoría de los soldados o estaban muertos o inconscientes.

Los soldados de frost comenzaban a destruir la ciudad hasta que esta se vio, envuelta en llamas dándole un toque pos apocalíptico a todo el ataque que se estaba llevando acabo.

Gohan y goten aparecieron en la ciudad casi destruida en su totalidad listos para derrotar al ejercito de frost –"goten te lo dire ahora, no te reprimas, si tienes que matarlos aslo ya que ellos no dudaran en matarte, soy claro." – dijo gohan serio –"si ni-san no dudare." – dijo goten decidido con lo que debía hacer.  
Centro de la Ciudad.

En el centro de la ciudad la mayoría de los soldados de frost estaban festejando una gran obra de destrucción –"sin duda destruir, es algo increíble." – grito a los cuatro vientos uno de los soldados siendo secundado por un grito de guerra de los demás soldados presentes.

Su relajación duro poco ya que dos esferas de energía se estrellaron en el centro del circulo conformado por los soldados.  
Por la explosión generada algunos soldados salieron volando, algunos resultaron muertos, mientras los demas se preparaban para pelear con cualquier suicida que los ataco.

Frente a ellos aparecieron gohan y goten serios, impresionando a los soldados solo para después estallar en carcajadas, ya que no se creían que dos humanos patéticos los desafiaran, sus burlas se fueron cuando gohan y goten eliminaron a muchos de los soldados en un segundo.  
Rápidamente gohan y goten se separaron para pelear mas a gusto con sus respectivas presas.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan se detuvo para esperar a sus perseguidores y cuando estuvieron cerca, gohan disparo muchas ráfagas de energía, contra ellos la mayoría los esquivaron mientras algunos no tuvieron la misma suerte y fueron completamente consumidos, por las ráfagas de energía de gohan.  
Los soldados restantes rodearon a gohan creyendo que lo tenían donde querían, los soldados comenzaron a abalanzarse contra gohan el cual comenzaba a despedazar a los soldados con cada golpe que daba –"si fuera frost conseguiría mejores soldados." – decía gohan burlándose de los soldados que destruía sin piedad alguna.

 **Con Goten.**

Goten ya había terminado de eliminar a todos los soldados que le toco –"esto fue muy aburrido, todos era muy débiles." – dijo goten mientras veía todo el lugar destruido.  
Goten fue sorprendido por una fuerte patada en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara en uno de los edificios del lugar, el ser que ataco a goten era de color rojo y larguirucho.  
Goten salio de los escombros del edificio para encarar a su atacante –"se ve que eres diferente a los demás, tu poder esta muy por encima de los demas soldados." – dijo goten con una sonrisa de emoción –"tienes mucha razón, yo formo parte de la elite superior dentro del ejercito del gran frost, soy Tagoma." – dijo el soldado presentándose solo.

 **N/A: lo siento no se me ocurria algún otro nombre por eso puse ese.**

Goten se lanzó contra tamoga rápidamente este hizo lo mismo enfrascándose con goten en un fuerte intercambio de golpes y patadas que sacudían toda el área donde se encontraban peleando.

 **Izumo Inn.**

Todas las sekireis veían por la tv como se desarrollaba la pelea, todas sabían que gohan y goten eran fuertes, pero detener a todo un ejército eso ya era muy diferente.

 **Ciudad con Gohan.**

Gohan se encontraba revisando toda el área asegurándose de que no hubiera mas soldados de frost en el lugar, hasta que mas adelante vio a dos de las tres sekireis que pelearon contra dichos soldados.  
Tanto Karasuba como benitsubasa estaban inconscientes en el suelo con heridas por todo el cuerpo –"eran tres, lo mas probable es que a la otra la hayan asesinado." – se decía gohan mientras se acercaba a las sekireis inconscientes.  
Gohan comenzó a mover a las dos sekireis que al contacto gimieron debido al dolor –"es buena señal, todavía siguen con vida." – dijo gohan levantándolas para pasar un brazo de las dos atrás del cuello para llevarlas a un lugar mas seguro.

Gohan encontró un edificio y entro recostando de nuevo a las sekireis en el suelo –"solo alguien suicida pelearía con todos esos tipos y ese maldito de Minaka los mando a morir, definitivamente lo hare polvo." – decía gohan serio viendo a las dos sekireis que seguían inconscientes.  
La sekirei peli rosa se despertó de golpe, haciendo asi que todo el cuerpo le doliera por tal brusco movimiento –"despertaste." – dijo una voz desconocida para la sekirei y al voltear al lugar de donde provino la voz, se topo con gohan viéndola mientras se apoyaba en la pared –"que fue lo que sucedió." – pregunto confundida benitsubasa –"historia corta fueron enviadas a pelear con una fuerza muy superior a ustedes, la mayoría fueron asesinados y ustedes dos de milagro siguen vivas, yo las encontré tiradas en la calle, así que las resguarde aquí." – respondio gohan sin delicadeza alguna.  
La sekirei recordó todo lo que paso, la forma en que fueron totalmente superados, la muerte de su compañera haihane y todo por culpa de Minaka que las envió a una misión sin regreso alguno –"bueno me retiro, no salgan de aquí, hasta que todo se haya calmado." – dijo gohan saliendo del lugar para ir a buscar al causante de todo este desastre.

 **Goten vs Tagoma.**

Goten seguía peleando contra tagoma el cual resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que pensaba –"impresionante no eres, un debilucho como los demas soldados que derrote." – decía goten con mucha emoción –"esto apenas comienza." – declaro tagoma –"tiene razón y llego la hora de ponerme, mas serio." – dijo gohan que se encendió en un aura blanca, mientras su cabello se levantaba.

Goten se había transformado en super sayajin, listo para ir enserio contra tagoma.  
Goten desapareció de la vista de tagoma, para aparecer y conectar un fuerte golpe en el estómago de tagoma encorvando a este, igualmente goten le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca a tagoma, estampándolo fuertemente contra el suelo –"eres fuerte, pero comparado con mi ni-san eres insignificante." – declaro goten desde las alturas.

Tagoma salio disparado contra goten el cual simplemente se hizo a un lado para conectar otra patada, pero esta vez en el costado de tagoma mandándolo a estrellarse a uno de los edificios evacuados, goten lanzo una ráfaga de energía donde se estrelló tagoma generando una explosión bastante estruendosa.  
Goten se mantenía atento a su alrededor por si tagoma salia por otro lado y precisamente fue asi, goten se dio vuelta para bloquear el golpe de tagoma para enfrascarse en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, que en pocos minutos goten tomo la ventaja sin muchos problemas, comenzando a golpear a tagoma sin consideración alguna.

Hasta que tagoma hizo una explosión de energía apartando a goten de el –"este humano es muy poderoso, se supone que los humanos son débiles pero que es este niño." – decía tagoma aterrado.  
Goten apareció tras este –"lamento decirte que no tendrás el tiempo para averiguar eso." – dijo goten poniendo la palma de su mano en la espalda de tagoma, para mandarlo a volar con una ráfaga de energía la cual se estrello en el suelo generando una explosión enorme.  
Tagoma salio del agujero con su armadura completamente destruida –"MALDITO HUMANO." – grito tagoma expulsando una gran cantidad de poder, cosa que llamo la atención de goten, pero aun asi sabia que tagoma no podía igualarlo de ninguna manera, sus niveles de poder eran bastante disparejos.  
Tagoma apareció detrás de goten para atacarlo, pero goten enterró su codo en el estomago de tagoma, haciendo que este escupiera sangre por el golpe -"lo dire de nuevo, no eres lo suficientemente poderoso para igualarme, estas acabado." – dijo goten sin rodeo alguno apuntando con su mano a la cabeza de tagoma espantando a este –"bueno fue divertido pelear contigo mientras duro." – dijo goten disparando una enorme ráfaga de energía que consumió a tagoma por completo.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad buscando mas soldados cuando un ki poderoso le llamo la atención, cuando volteo a ver en dirección al ki maligno se topo con frost –"vaya que privilegio, el gran frost vino a enfrentarme personalmente." – dijo gohan burlonamente –"te hare pagar por la humillación que pase en ese maldito torneo." – declaro frost mientras se cubría por un aura purpura –"entonces deja de hablar y pelea." – declaro gohan preparándose para pelear contra frost.  
Frost se lanzó contra gohan lanzado golpes y patadas veloces que gohan podía evadir y bloquear sin problema alguno –"vamos recuerdo que esto mismo sucedió en el torneo no pudiste conectarme un solo golpe." – dijo gohan burlonamente a frost _"CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO." – grito frost mientras daba un patada que gohan atrapo para comenzar a girar en círculos cada vez mas y mas rápido.

Gohan soltó a frost el cual se estrelló múltiples veces en el suelo para terminar estrellándose en un edificio enorme y que el mismo le cayese encima, gohan esperaba con paciencia a que saliera frost de los escombros.  
De una explosión de energía salio frost enfadado –"ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO SIEMPRE HE DERROTADO AL MALDITO DE KYABE, PORQUE NO PUEDO HACER LO MISMO CON ESTE MISERABLE." – gritaba con furia frost –"no te atrevas a compararme con ese debilucho de kyabe, el a pesar de ser un sayajin no actúa como tal, a el le falta ese instinto asesino en las batallas, te mostrare el poder que un verdadero sayajin debe tener." – dijo gohan comenzando a elevar mas y mas su poder.

Mientras gohan expulsaba poder, asi que todo comenzara a temblar, que algunos edificios que estaban por caerse, terminaron derrumbados por los temblores que se sentían, debio a la expulsión de poder de gohan.  
Gohan que se había transformado en super sayajin, seguía expulsando poder hasta transformarse en super sayajin 2 –"ves esta es la diferencia entre kyabe y yo, ahora quieres continuar esta pelea." – dijo gohan con una sonrisa llena de confianza –"MALDITO." – grito frost pasando a su cien por ciento de poder en un segundo.  
Gohan simplemente se mofo de frost ya que sabia que no lo igualaba en poder –"eso es todo lo que tienes." – dijo gohan decepcionado, ya que esperaba que el poder de frost aumentara mas con el pasado del tiempo pero no fue asi.

Frost se lanzó contra gohan para atacarlo, el cual esquivaba todos sus ataques con muchísima facilidad –"vamos frost mi hermano menor me da mas pelea que tu."- dijo gohan con muy aburrimiento, mientras detenía una patada de frost para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro para que se estrellara en varios de los edificios.  
N/A: los edificios están vacios asi que nadie va a morir si es que se lo preguntan.

Gohan espero a que frost se recuperara el cual apareció tras gohan intentado sorprenderlo, pero gohan rápidamente se dio cuenta atrapando el golpe de frost con una mano, para generar una fuerte onda de choque, que mando a volar a frost lejos de gohan.  
Frost se frenó con dificultad –" _esto es malo, a este paso no me quedara mas opción que usar mi forma de asalto_." – se decía frost a si mismo viendo el panorama que tenia al frente –"bien sayajin, espero que te sientas afortunado, ya que serás el primero en presenciar el poder de mi forma de asalto." – dijo frost con una sonrisa fría en el rostro –"con que te decidiste a mostrarme todo el poder que tienes en ese caso yo también te mostrare una de mis transformaciones mas poderosas." – dijo gohan con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

Frost fue envuelto en un aura purpura comenzando a elevar su poder cada vez mas y mas, los ojos de frost mostraban un brillo rojo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar ya que su estatura comenzaba a aumentar, sus musculos se ensancharon mas, de sus antebrazos salieron dos espigas curvas, de la espalda igualmente, de sus piernas salieron las mismas espigas, en la cabeza de frost se hicieron presentes unos cuernos blancos.  
Gohan estaba impresionado el poder de frost si que se había disparado a tal punto de superarlo en su transformación actual –"impresionante al fin un oponente que me haga pelear enserio." – dijo gohan con mucha emoción en el rostro.

Frost había terminado de transformarse dejando sus ojos en rojo, mientras sonreía sombríamente –"bueno quieres comenzar." – declaro frost al momento que un protector blanco le cubriese la boca, en un poderoso estallido de velocidad, le propino un poderoso golpe a gohan que hizo que escupiera un poco de sangra, frost no termino allí, ya que con una bola de energía gohan se estrellarse en el suelo generando una explosión considerable.

Mientras en un edificio apartado las dos sekireis observaban la pelea frente a ellas y estaban aterradas de ver que existían seres mucho mas poderosos que una sekirei, pero al mismo tiempo, ambas sekireis se sentían muy ansiosas ya que ambas estaban reaccionando a la persona que peleaba con el demonio del frio.  
De regreso en la batalla, hubo una explosión que mando a volar todos los escombros que tenia encima –"impresionante, increíble esto es lo que estaba buscando un verdadero oponente, un oponente que me haga pelear enserio."- dijo gohan encendiéndose en el aura del super sayajin, comenzando a elevar su poder rápidamente –"ya que tu me mostraste todo tu poder frost, yo te mostrare, una de mis transformaciones mas poderosas." – dijo gohan el cual seguía expulsando poder –"bien hazlo de lo contrario te derrotare demasiado fácil." – dijo frost de brazos cruzados.

En el suelo gohan sonrió ampliamente –"entonces haya voy RAAAAAAAAAA." – rugio gohan violentamente ocasionando asi un estallido de luz en forma de pilar que salio disparado al cielo, quitando todas las nubes que se encontraban en el momento.  
Gohan salio del pilar de luz dorado con una apariencia diferente, ya que en la mayoría del cuerpo de gohan había cabello, pero de color dorado, con excepción en los pectorales y sus abdominales, en la parte inferior, portaba un pantalón anaranjado con botas azules.  
Su cabello era una combinación del super sayajin 2 y el super sayajin 3, ya que mostraba ese flequillo al frente característica principal del super sayajin 2 y mientras que el cabello, en un punto se conservaba como un super sayajin, la diferencia era que se creció hasta espalda media espalda una característica obvia del super sayajin 3.

Gohan se había transformado en el super sayajin que superaba el poder de las tres transformaciones anteriores como si no fueran nada –"bien frost eres el segundo que me hace llegar a este nivel, te informo que el primero fue zamasu, esta es la transformación del super sayajin fase 4." – dijo gohan con una voz muy grave.  
Frost tenia mucha suerte ya que no era capaz de sentir el poder de gohan ya que si pudiera sentirlo, estaría completamente asustado, ya que el poder de gohan lo superaba abismalmente –"bien frost reiniciemos esta pelea." – dijo gohan demostrando un despliegue de velocidad monstruosa, ya que dejo un enorme cráter en el lugar donde despego.

Antes de que frost se diese cuenta gohan ya estaba al lado suyo, y con la misma velocidad le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a frost, pero gohan no termino allí ya que le dio, otros tres fuertes golpes, para después darle un golpe de hacha mandando a frost contra el suelo.  
Gohan rápidamente intercepto a frost, propinándole una poderosa patada haciendo que frost se estrellare con un edificio y finalmente en el suelo.  
Gohan se acercaba lentamente a frost el cual se había quitado todos los escombros de encima –"NO ESTO NO TERMINARA ASI." – grito frost disparando una enorme bola de energía purpura con bordes de fuego contra gohan el cual, seguía avanzando lentamente a frost sin inmutarse por el ataque de este.  
La bola de energía se acercó rápidamente a gohan el cual recibió el ataque de lleno sin inmutarse en ningún momento, con el impacto se genero una enorme explosión que sacudió a toda Tokio.

En el lugar de la explosión había un enorme cráter y llamas de fuego saliendo del mismo –"HAHAHAHA SI LO MATE, LO DERROTE LO HIZE POLVO." – gritaba con euforia frost creyendo que había derrotado a gohan, pero el sonido de unos pasos lo callaron abruptamente.  
Ante la mirada atónita de frost, gohan salía de entre las llamas del cráter sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, estaba completamente ileso –"pero que es imposible, no tiene un rasguño." – decía frost mientras retrocedía –"que sucede frost parece que hubieras visto un fantasma." – decía gohan con burla mientras desaparecía y reaparecía frente a frost con una patada enterrada en el estomago de este, gohan dio un giro en el aire para darle otra fuerte patada al costado de la cabeza frost tumbándolo en el suelo –"bueno frost llego la hora de acabar contigo, ya que dudo mucho, que le hagas falta a alguien, además estoy seguro que champa y vados se encargarían de ti, pero prefiero ahorrarles esa molesta, te eliminare yo mismo." – declaro gohan a un frost que se había recompuesto de las dos patadas de gohan.

Frost intento sorprender de nuevo a gohan pero, este simplemente se encorvo esquivando el ataque de frost, rápidamente gohan mando a volar a frost por los aires con un par de fuertes patadas.

Frost se detuvo en el aire y tenia una expresión de odio, rencor he impotencia de no poder derrotar a gohan –"SI NO TENGO ESTE PEDAZO DE ROCA FLOTANTE, ENTONCES LA CONVERTIRE EN UN MONTON DE ROCAS FLOTANTES." – grito frost cargando una ultra super nova para lanzarla y destruir la tierra.  
Gohan estaba en el suelo, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro –"bien todo se decide con este ataque." – dijo gohan formando dos esferas de energía rojas en sus palmas para combinarlas en una sola.  
Frost vio lo que pretendía gohan –"JAMAS DETENDRAS ESTE SUPER ATAQUE." – grito frost lanzando la enorme masa de energía naranja contra gohan el cual estaba de lo mas tranquilo.

De un momento a otro la esfera de energía que gohan tenia entre las manos se hizo enorme –"recibe esto el KAMEHAMEHA X 10." – grito gohan disparando una poderosa onda de energía de color rojo contra la enorme bola de energía naranja.  
Al momento en que los dos super ataques colisionaran se generó un poderosa onda de choque, que hizo temblar toda la tierra por tal poder, el kamehameha de comenzó a ganar terreno fácilmente en el choque de poderes, frost infligió en la super nova todo el poder que tenia pudiendo asi hacer avanzar el su ataque contra gohan.

Gohan se sorprendió de ver que frost no se daba por vencido –"frost si no fueras alguien maligno serias un gran rival, pero debo eliminarte para que no causar destrucción y no derramar sangre de inocentes." – decía gohan mientras infligió mas poder al kamehameha, haciendo asi que el ataque terminara atravesando la super nova de frost, destrozándola.

Frost que veía todo no podía hacer nada para defenderse ya que uso todo su poder para formar esa ultra super nova y ahora no le quedaban fuerzas para mover siquiera un dedo –"esto es todo, es el final del gran frost." – decía el tirano al momento que el kamehameha le daba directamente y comenzaban a consumirlo lentamente –"al fi…final u…un sa..saya..sayajin me e..li..mi..no." – decía frost entre cortado al tiempo que fue completamente desintegrado por el kamehameha de gohan.

Gohan regreso a su forma base regenerando asi las ropas que se desgarraron al momento en que se transformó en super sayajin 4 –"sin duda era poderoso, pero si no fuera alguien maligno, podría hacerse mucho mas poderoso y me hubiera encantado pelear con el, pero si el destino asi lo quiere, volveremos a enfrentarnos y para ese entonces sere mucho mas fuerte." – se decía gohan asi mismo mientras veía el cielo azul despejado.

Goten había llego con su hermano mayor –"ni-san ya termino todo." – decía goten a su hermano –"asi es goten, esto se termino, frost y su ejercito fueron destruidos y al parecer te divertiste mucho." – decía gohan con una sonrisa –"bueno podría decirse que si." – dijo goten con una sonrisa.  
Gohan y goten llegaron al lugar donde gohan refugio a las dos sekireis que encontró tiradas en las calles de la ciudad antes, de que comenzara la pelea contra frost, al llegar y ver que no había nadie decidieron regresar a la posada.

Gohan sabia que si eran sekireis las volvería a ver tarde o temprano, por el momento dejarías eso de lado y regresarían a la posada para estar de nuevo con sus sekireis.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo siete de esta historia espero les guste ya que me costo mucho hacerlo, para que les gustara.

 **Karasuba y benitsubasa entrara al harem en el capitulo 8, ya que este capitulo ya esta demasiado saturado.**

 **Sekireis aladas por gohan: Musubi, Miya, Hikari, Hibiki, Matsu, Yomi, Akitsu, Tsukiumi y Uzume.**

 **Sekireis por Alar por gohan: Karasuba, Benitsubasa y kazehana.**

 **Los lemones de esta historia comenzaran cuando el harem de gohan se complete.**

 **Bueno sin mas yo me despido, yo fui Gohansayajin9 en su regreso triunfal MATANE.**

Capitulo8: La Disolución del Escuadrón Disciplinario.


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball super y sekirei no me pertenecen, ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Si estoy devuelta actualizando esta historia la cual es de mis favoritas y sé que a ustedes les encanta haber niéguenmelo aquí está el factor por el cual minaka está condenado en más de una manera.

 **Sekireis aladas por Gohan: Miya, Musubi, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Yomi, Uzume y las que serán aladas hoy Karasuba y Benitsubasa.**

 **Ultima Sekirei por Alar: Kazehana.**

Con esto ya lo saben papús, pronto empezara lo que les encanta ósea los lemons.

Capitulo8: La Disolución del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

Desde la invasión de frost y su ejército han pasado seis meses donde se han llevado a cabo las reparaciones de Tokio ya que los daños fueron muchos, pero con la suerte de que no hubo bajas humanas durante la invasión y de no ser por la intervención de gohan y goten, todo hubiera sido mucho peor.

 **Area Montañosa.**

En el área montañosa donde gohan y goten entrenan, se encontraban también sus sekirei respectivas –"bueno creo que llego el momento de hablarles de nosotros." – Decía gohan tranquilo y con cierto toque de seriedad –"así es en una relación los individuos deben saber todo del otro." – Dijo goten seguidamente de su hermano –"la verdad es cierto, desde que fui alada por gohan-kun pude sentir un incremento de energía masivo." – Dijo miya intrigada –"cierto cuando gohan-kun nos alo pudimos sentir como incrementaba nuestra energía más de una vez." – dijeron hikari y hibiki con lo dicho todas las sekirei de gohan pensaban en una respuesta lógica y lo mismo pasaba con la pequeña Kusano.

Tanto gohan como goten estaban por revelar lo que son y de cómo llegaron a esa tierra en específico –"primero que nada no nos interrumpan hasta que hayamos terminado de contarles todo." – Decía gohan un poco más serio –"ya que de lo contrario no entenderán nada." – Dijo goten igualmente serio –"para empezar ni yo ni goten somos humanos o hasta cierto punto lo somos." – comenzó gohan a contar su historia y la de su hermano.

 **N/A: no creo que tenga que poner el mismo discurso cliché que he puesto en todas mis historias asi que háganse la idea de lo que dijeron gohan y goten.**

Las sekireis presentes estaban en una encrucijada mental ya que lo que gohan y goten les dijeron no era nada fácil de digerir –"nos dicen que son de la tierra pero no de este universo y que son mitad humano y mitad sayajin." – Decía miya intentando unir ese rompecabezas de un millón de piezas –"bueno si nos ponemos a pensarlo bien, eso explica el incremento de energía que tuvimos cuando fuimos aladas." – Decía matsu pensativa –"entonces ustedes se iran." – Decía uzume preocupada –"si pero cuando ese momento llegue queremos que ustedes vengan con nosotros para que puedan tener paz, ya que este juego de ese demente de minaka, es algo atroz." – dijo gohan serio tranquilizando asi a uzume –"aunque después de los entrenamientos que están haciendo con nosotros, no creo que haya alguna sekirei que pueda derrotarlas, ya que pude notar que la energía que fue transferida a ustedes aumento a medida avanzaba el entrenamiento, no me sorprendería que aprendieran a disparar ráfagas de energía y volar." – Decía gohan pensativo –"podemos disparar energía." – Decía tsukiumi impactada –"si pero para eso se requiere de un entrenamiento mas adecuado es por eso que las trajimos aquí, vamos a enseñarles a usar esa energía." – dijo goten con una sonrisa.

La siempre inocente musubi se lanzó a abrazar a gohan –"si musubi quiere lanzar energía, para hacerme fuerte y poder vencer a Karasuba-sama." – decía feliz musubi –"musubi-chan con todo el entrenamiento que has hecho puedo decirte que la puedes derrotar y no te seria mu difícil, después de todo has entrenado tu estilo de pelea conmigo, por lo cual el incremento de fuerza que tienes es superior a la de una sekirei de un solo numero, obviamente exceptuando a miya-san ella es una historia completamente diferente." – Dijo gohan animando y aconsejando a musubi –"si tienen alguna pregunta háganla ahora." – Dijo gohan –"que tan fuertes podemos ser al controlar la energía que absorbimos." – Pregunto yomi –"bueno yomi-chan eso dependerá del empeño que pongas en el entrenamiento." – Respondió gohan –"como podemos expulsar esa energía, digo para poder utilizarla." – Pregunto hikari –"sencillo quiero que todas se concentren y traten de canalizar esa energía en un punto." – explico gohan.

Gohan junto las manos y comenzó a concentrar la energía en ese punto y al poco tiempo se formo un esfera de energía amarilla –"ven esto es lo que hay que hacer, primero quiero que logren expulsarla y retraerla a voluntad." – instruyo gohan.

Todas sus sekireis comenzaron a concentrarse tal y como gohan les dijo, en las manos de miya comenzó a aparecer una esfera de energía purpura, en las de uzume amarilla, en las de tsukiumi azul, en las de akitsu una azul mas oscuro, en las manos de matsu apareció una esfera de energía naranja, en las de hikari y hibiki una de color purpura intenso y en las de musubi apareció un de color amarillo y al mismo tiempo las retrajeron hasta que desaparecieran –"eso sin duda fue mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba." – dijo gohan impresionado ya que el pensaba que les tomaría tiempo no unos pocos minutos.

El dia transcurría con normalidad en el entrenamiento que gohan y goten le daban a sus sekireis, con el único objetivo que puedan defenderse de cualquiera que se les acerque.

Gohan se colocó frente a todas sus sekireis –"las primeras partes del entrenamiento han terminado, ahora quiero que todas ustedes en conjunto me ataquen, asi podrán poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades." – Decía gohan a sus sekireis las cuales asintieron y lo rodearon rápidamente –"quiero que me ataquen como si fuera un enemigo, ataquen a matar." – instruyo finalmente gohan poniéndose serio.

Musubi se lanzó primero contra gohan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y como se esperaba gohan esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad, gohan bloqueo una patada de musubi y seguidamente un golpe, musubi tomo esa brecha para tratar de darle a gohan una patada en la mandíbula, pero gohan la evadió haciendo la cabeza atrás y finalmente dando un salto, rápidamente gohan comenzó a esquivar las bombas de agua y energía que le lanzaba tsukiumi.

Gohan sintió la presencia de miya y yomi tras suyo por lo cual comenzó a evadir los tajos de las respectivas armas de ambas sekireis, miya en un despliegue de velocidad impresionante se encontraba tras gohan lista para soltar un tajo con su espada, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por el mango de la espada de gohan –"no esta nada mal Miya-san, me sorprendio mucho ese incremento de velocidad." – Decía gohan al momento que atrapaba la hoja de la guadaña de yomi, entre sus dedos –"vamos ataquen todas al mismo tiempo, no teman por hacerme daño, tómense enserio el entrenamiento." Dijo gohan serio.

Hikari y hibiki comenzaron a cargar electricidad y ki para fortalecerse mas para atacar a gohan, rápidamente las dos desaparecieron, como igualmente lo hicieron casi todas las sekireis ya que matsu aun se mantenía al margen de la pelea, ya que pelear no era lo suyo.

Varios rayos purpuras cayeron cerca de gohan haciendo que este tuviera que cubrirse lo ojos por todo el polvo que se levantó –"bien ahora están usando la cabeza." – se decía gohan asi mismo mientras esquivaba los tajos lanzados por miya y yomi, para rápidamente esquivar cada golpe de musubi, como estacas de hielo de akitsu y velos con un filo atroz.

Gohan podía sentir que la energía de sus sekireis aumentaba rápidamente –"asi que harán un ataque en conjunto." – dijo gohan comenzando a elevar su energía sin que las sekireis lo notaran.

Todas las sekireis lanzaron un ataque de energía combinado a gohan el cual se mantenía estático en su lugar, los ataques cada vez mas se acercaban a gohan y este no mostraba intensiones de esquivarlo, iba a recibirlo de lleno a propósito.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El enorme estruendo que hizo la explosión dejo destrozado todo a pie de la montaña y lo único que se veía era polvo, humo y fuego en el lugar y sin ninguna señal de gohan.

Hasta que un sonido fluctuante les llamo la atención y vieron a donde estaba una cortina que se disipo para dejar ver a gohan envuelto en un aura blanca con algunos destellos eléctricos azules –"el ki también puede usarse para la defensa, dependiendo de lo fuerte que sea la expulsión de este." – explico gohan mientras dejaba que su estado místico se disipara.

 **Izumo Inn**

Todos regresaron a la posada para descansar después del duro entrenamiento que tuvieron el dia de hoy, por lo cual Miya preparo una enorme cena para apaciguar el apetito de gohan y goten, como de las demas sekireis.

 **Cuarteles Escuadrón Disciplinario**

En cuarto de entrenamiento en los cuarteles benitsubasa se encontraba golpeando un pobre saco de arena, para sacar su frustración he indignación ya que en la misión de evacuación de los ciudadano de Tokio, perdió a su amiga haihane protegiéndola de un ataque de uno de los soldados de frost –"maldito seas minaka, nos mandaste a una misión suicida, desgraciado tan poco te importa la vida de los seres vivos." – decía la morena peli rosa dando un último golpe al saco tirándolo con todo y seguro del techo –"fui una inútil, soy débil, soy inservible, es por eso que no tengo un ashikabi." – decía nuevamente benitsubasa mientras colocaba otro saco de arena, para comenzar a masacrarlo también.

Por otra parte Karasuba se encontraba mas tranquila que benitsubasa, pero igualmente estaba afectada no por la pérdida de haihane sino por ser superada totalmente por el enemigo, a ella nunca le paso eso en toda su vida como sekirei, ella se consideraba invencible, que podía partir a la mitad a cualquier otra sekirei sin problemas a excepción de miya y musubi una por ser la sekirei mas poderosa de la historia y la otra por tener el espíritu de sekirei numero ocho en su interior.

Karasuba se comenzaba a preguntarse si eran los únicos seres poderoso en el universo, pero al toparse con frost y el ejercito del mismo y si no hubiera sido por aquel misterioso hombre, hubieran sido eliminadas al igual que haihane, cosa que ponía a Karasuba un tanto inquieta, ya que estaba consiente que no había un ashikabi que valiera la pena su fuerza, pero el poco tiempo que pudo ver al joven, pudo percibir en el un poder distinto, tan poderoso y cálido a la vez –"al parecer si hay un ashikabi digno de mi poder." – decía la sekirei mas aterradora que el mundo conoce.

Benitsubasa se encontraba dándose una ducha después de desquitar su frustración he indignación con un pobre saco de arena que fue reducido a nada, el agua caliente ayudada a reducir la tensión en la morena peli rosa.

En sus pensamientos también pasaba el momento en que se sintió atraída por el joven que las saco de las calles, cuando los ataques de los invasores se detuvieran momentáneamente, el hecho de solo recordarlo la hacía sentirse inquieta y muy nerviosa ya que no esperaba que reaccionara a alguien que no fuera natsuo, pero el tipo para la mala y buena suerte de la morena de sexualidad dudosa.

 **N/A: recalco no se si es cierto que el supuesto ashikabi de benitsubasa es o no homosexual, ya que solo vi el anime el manga no lo leei.**

Después de desestresarce salió de la lucha con un mejor ánimo ya que estaba pensando seriamente en dejar al escuadrón disciplinario y salir a buscar a su ashikabi, pero si Karasuba se llegase a enterar que tenia pensado renunciar al escuadrón, ella podría destrozarla sin problema alguno, lo que benitsubasa no sabia era que Karasuba también pensaba en dejar al escuadrón –"bueno pensar demasiado en eso, no me ara ningún bien." – dijo benitsubasa poniéndose cómoda para dormir –"mañana saldré a la ciudad y si me topo con el, lo demás no tiene ninguna importancia." – se decía a si misma mientras se quedaba dormida.

 **Siguiente Dia**

Es medio dia y gohan y musubi se encontraban haciendo encargos por parte de Miya ya que se encontraba, bastante ocupada lavando los trastes de la cena de la noche anterior.

Gohan y musubi caminaban sin preocupación alguna, cuando por asares del destino se toparon con Karasuba y benitsubasa de las dos Karasuba daba una sonrisa poco usual para cualquiera que la conociera bien –"Karasuba-sama." – Saludaba musubi a su manera –"oh musubi-chan te ves mas fuerte, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos." – Saludaba Karasuba con una sonrisa entre dulce y perturbadora –"si musubi a estado entrenando mucho, para ser mas fuerte y poder superarla." – Decía musubi con emoción –"me gustaría probar esa fuerza." – dijo Karasuba haciendo que benitsubasa y gohan la siguieran, gohan se mantenía serio en todo momento, cosa que llamo la atención de benitsubasa lo que hizo poner vigilancia total en el joven que tenia al lado.

Rápidamente llegaron a un terreno baldío para poder pelear con tranquilidad –"musubi-chan puedes darme las cosas yo las cuidare." – decía gohan mientras se acercaba a musubi y estando cerca le susurró al oído que fuera enserio si ella quería.

Karasuba estaba frente a musubi con espada en mano –"estas lista musubi-chan." – Dijo Karasuba preparada –"si cuando quiera Karasuba-sama." – Dijo musubi alistándose tambien, Karasuba se lanzo contra musubi a una velocidad vertiginosa contra musubi, la cual detuvo la estocada de la espada con dos dedos –"Karasuba-sama esta técnica ya me la había enseñado, la ultima vez que peleamos." – Decía musubi aun deteniendo la espada con los dedos –"sin duda te volviste fuerte musubi-chan pero apenas comenzamos." – dijo Karasuba desapareciendo nuevamente.

Musubi se encontraba evadiendo todos los tajos de la espada de Karasuba con relativa facilidad –"musubi-chan no es divertido si solo ataco yo." – Dijo Karasuba alterada por la nueva reacción y velocidad de musubi –"esta bien Karasuba-sama." – dijo musubi usando su nueva velocidad para aparecer tras Karasuba la cual estaba impactada por tal despliegue de velocidad.

Karasuba evadió el golpe que iba directo a ella pero pudo evadir el golpe de musubi el cual impacto en el suelo formando un cráter enorme –"tiene que ser una broma, como se hizo fuerte tan rápido." – decía Karasuba alterada.

 **Con gohan y Benitsubasa**

Gohan se mantenía de brazos viendo la pelea como si no fuera la gran cosa –"como lo supuse, musubi se puso a jugar con ella." – Dijo gohan llamando la atención de benitsubasa –"jugando con ella." – Dijo la morena confundida –"bueno creo que tendré que intervenir antes de que esto se torne más problemático." – dijo gohan comenzando a dirigirse a la pelea.

 **Karasuba vs Musubi**

Karasuba a medida que la pelea avanzaba comenzaba a sentirse acorralada por la fuerza bruta y velocidad por parte de musubi, -"tengo que buscar una brecha y terminar con la pelea, esto se alargó demasiado." – dijo Karasuba evadiendo la patada descendente de musubi, la cual impacto en el suelo generando otro cráter, Karasuba se lanzó rápidamente contra musubi la cual se hizo a un lado con leve giro para darle una patada en la espalda a Karasuba dejándola un poco aturdida.

Musubi se lanzó contra Karasuba para derrotarla pero gohan apareció entre las dos parando el golpe de musubi sin ningún problema –"ya fue suficiente musubi-chan no tenías que alargar tanto la pelea." – Dijo gohan tranquilo –"si musubi se emocionó con la pelea." – decía musubi disculpándose.

La acción de gohan tomó por sorpresa a Karasuba y benitsubasa ya que Karasuba no se dio cuenta cuando gohan apareció frente a ella y menos deteniendo fácilmente el golpe de musubi el cual, debía tener una enorme fuerza –"bueno nos vamos, espero no tengan inconvenientes con eso." – dijo gohan tranquilo comenzando a retirarse junto a musubi –"espera tu quien eres." – Pregunto rápidamente benitsubasa –"cierto no me presente, soy gohan y soy el ashikabi de musubi-chan." – dijo gohan presentándose a ambas sekireis comenzando a retirarse de nuevo.

Gohan y musubi se comenzaban a retirar nuevamente cuando gohan paso al lado de benitsubasa esta se sintió nerviosa y mucho, a tal punto que comenzaba a hiperventilarse debido al calor que sentía por dentro –"él es , él es mi ashikabi." – decía benitsubasa alegre comenzando a correr así gohan.

Gohan sintiendo que benitsubasa se detuvo a esperarla –"musubi-chan adelántate, te alcanzo luego." – Dijo gohan a lo que musubi asintió y se fue rumbo a la posada, gohan se quedó parado en el lugar la cual llego a los pocos minutos –"puedo hacer algo por ti, ya que creo que no me seguiste solo porque si cierto." – Dijo gohan tranquilo –"eres tu, tu eres mi ashikabi." – dijo la morena señalándole –"bueno eso es, si es ser directa." – dijo gohan nervioso ya que la noticia lo tomo fuera de base –"entonces hazte responsable de mi." – Dijo benitsubasa aun señalando a gohan –"bueno aunque se que me voy a meter en muchos problemas después, pero si tengo que hacerme responsable de ti, supongo que tengo que hacerlo." – dijo gohan contentando asi a benitsubasa –"entonces no se diga mas." – dijo la morena besando asi a gohan haciendo que su marca sekirei brillara y salieran unas alas de luz rosa intenso, que brillaron en dorado, blanco, rojo, azul y finalmente regresar a su color original y que finalmente desaparecieran –"numero 105 benitsubasa estaremos juntos siempre mi ashikabi." – dijo benitsubasa terminando asi el acto.

Karasuba que recién se había recuperado de la sorpresa que le dio musubi en su pelea ase poco tiempo –"como mejoro tan rápido, sin duda es muy interesante." – decía Karasuba.

Karasuba había alcanzado a benitsubasa cuando esta estaba siendo alada por el mismo joven que paro en seco el ataque de musubi –"sin duda puedo sentir la energía que emite, es bastante atrayente y su apariencia no está nada mal, parece fuerte." – decía Karasuba acercándose a gohan y benitsubasa.

Gohan y benitsubasa comenzaban a irse cuando nuevamente por asares del destino se toparon con tres rufianes, de entre los tres uno de ellos iba bebiendo una enorme botella de sake y estaba muy ebrio, el cual apartaba bruscamente a la gente cerca de el.

Gohan simplemente le puso el pie y el rufián cayo de boca al suelo –"enserio como puede haber personas, que se emborrachan en pleno dia." – decía gohan aburrido, los dos acompañantes del rufian iba a caerle encima a gohan, pero este en segundos los dejo noqueados con lo cual solo quedo el jefe el cual saco una navaja –"ya verás no saldrás limpio de esta." – dijo el ente.

Gohan lo tomo de la muñeca y haciendo presión hizo que soltara la navaja para terminar empujándolo y que pegara de cara en un poste de luz, dejando al tipo viendo estrellitas.

Gohan suspiro un poco –"bueno creo que ahora si es hora de regresar se está haciendo tarde." – Decía gohan comenzando a irse siendo seguido por benitsubasa, pero rápidamente ladeo la cabeza evitando la estocada de la espada de Karasuba –"debo decir que esa forma de saludar es interesante." – dijo gohan quitando la espada de Karasuba –"simplemente quería comprobar algo." – Decía Karasuba con una sonrisa tranquila pero perturbadora –"a dónde quiere llegar Karasuba-sama." - decía benitsubasa pero ya sabía a donde iba todo eso –"que sería eso, digo si se puede saber." – Pregunto gohan ya más tranquilo –"quería saber si, el ashikabi al que estoy reaccionando sea lo suficientemente fuerte para mí." – Decía Karasuba con la misma sonrisa perturbadora –"ya decía yo que toparnos con ustedes no fue pura casualidad." – decía gohan entre bromeando y serio.

Sin mediar otra palabra karasuba beso a gohan, haciendo que su marca sekirei brillara y de esta salieran un par de alas de luz de color negro, las cuales brillaron en dorado, blanco, rojo, azul y finalmente regresando a su color original y desvanecerse –"sekirei numero 4 estemos juntos siempre." – dijo karasuba con una sonrisa, la cual ya no mostraba esa sed de sangre por partir a alguien en dos.

 **Bueno aquí termina este capitulo que me gusto escribir, me salte la historia de gohan y goten, porque ya la he hecho muchas veces en mis demas historias.**

 **Con karasuba voy a hacer que tenga una actitud diferente una que se acople mas con gohan y las demas sekireis del mismo.**

 **Sekireis aladas por gohan: Miya, Musubi, Yomi, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu, Matsu, Karasuba y Benitsubasa.**

 **Ultima sekirei por alar: Kazehana.**

 **Como les dije los lemos empiezan después de que estén aladas todas las sekireis que tienen que ser.**

 **Ahora si yo me despido yo fui Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE.**

Capitulo9: La Respuesta del viento.


End file.
